Sin for a Sin
by President Raggy
Summary: AFTER "I Do." Rachel decides it's best for her career and her life if she doesn't have the baby. Quinn is one of the only people she knows who can understand the difficulty of that decision. Faberry, some mention of Brittana/Quinntana.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there! Hope you enjoy this. Not sure how long I'm going to make it, so I guess I'll just play it by ear. I'm working on another fic, as well.

Rachel decides not to keep the baby, and Quinn is the only one who really knows what that decision is like. Their friendship grows stronger...

Let me know what you all think!

Raggy

* * *

Rachel's heart was hammering faster than it ever had in her life. And that wasn't just her brain telling her that – she was quite positive she had never been so scared in her life.

She was known for overdramatizing things, but this?

Couldn't be overstated.

Luckily, Quinn was busy searching for the street they needed to turn on, or she might notice Rachel's white face and clenched knuckles.

Quinn Fabray.

Of all the people to take her here.

Quinn Fa_bray_.

The person who caused Rachel's feelings the most confusion.

But Quinn understood this choice better than anyone.

She just hadn't made it herself.

The blonde found the turn, and they headed down a side street, past an office building.

Rachel saw the protesters before she saw their destination.

Columbus Women's Clinic.

The little car passed a flat building and turned right into a tiny parking lot. Rachel couldn't help but stare at the assorted signs held by the ten or so people on the lawn.

Bible verses.

"It's a child, not a choice."

A picture of a fetus.

People praying with rosaries.

There were a few other cars in the lot, but all of them were in spaces farther back. A potbellied man in a security guard uniform waved Quinn into the second parking spot, a mere ten yards from the closest protester.

She put it in park and turned to Rachel.

"Hey," she said simply.

Rachel gulped.

"Hey…"

Quinn's brow furrowed. "You ready for this?"

Rachel looked past her to the protesters.

"No."

Quinn stayed silent.

Two young women in bright teal windbreakers with "CLINIC VOLUNTEER" plastered across the front were slowly approaching.

The blonde reached over and lightly wrapped her right arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"I know this is tough."

Rachel stared at her, with eyes that must have looked like a deer in the headlights.

"But you said yourself, it was the best place you found. You felt safe in your initial visit, the nurses were friendly and the doctor talked you through everything."

"Yeah," said Rachel through a mouth full of dry heat.

"I'll be right there when you're done."

"Yeah…"

All Rachel could do was nod weakly. Her heart was hammering, there was a knot in the pit of her stomach that _had_ to be the fetus protesting.

But she had to do this.

Right?

Quinn turned and nodded to the dark-haired woman in the jacket who had appeared at her door. She was probably no more than 20 herself. She smiled and opened Quinn's door.

A tall, auburn-haired woman, who must have also been in her early twenties, opened Rachel's door and offered her a hand out.

The combination of the slightly chilly May morning and the now-audible shouts made her breath catch as she looked to the sidewalk that led to the building.

A couple was being escorted to the door by another volunteer in teal. The man had his arm around his girl's waist, and their heads were down as they hurried to the front door.

"Be a man and stand up for your unborn child!" one man hollered. "Stand up for what's right!"

"Ma'am, it's not too late!" another cried. "If you'd just come talk to me, I can help you be saved!"

The bearded guy in teal opened the door for the young couple, then marched back down the sidewalk without a glance at the protesters.

"You're sick!" one woman yelled to him. "You're helping people kill their babies!"

The young man ignored them and went to stand next to the security guard.

"Come on," said the woman next to Rachel. "We'll take you to the door."

They started walking. Rachel could feel the others' eyes on her as the two women walking with her and Quinn started chattering to block out the shouts.

"It's kind of cold today for how late in the season it is –"

"—but these clowns over here are providing just enough hot air today—"

"_MISS! Don't let your friend kill her baby!"_

Fifteen yards from the door.

"—there is coffee and hot chocolate in the waiting room, and the nurses will take really good care of you –"

"_Thou shalt not kill! Protect your baby! Protect your soul!"_

"-And I think they have some sports on if you like sports. I like soccer, so I wish I could be in there watching the Champions League!"

Eight yards.

Rachel heard the praying as they passed perpendicular to the people with rosaries.

"_Jesus died for our sins, don't let him down! There is still time to change your mind!"_

Five yards, and the shorter woman ran ahead to open the door.

"Well, they'll take good care of you in there, and hopefully it will be a little bit warmer when you get back out!" she said as the taller woman stopped walking and smiled at them.

"_You don't have to make any more mistakes! Don't trade a sin for a sin!"_

"Thank you," said Quinn. She put her hand on Rachel's back, guided her through the door.

The other women swung it shut.

They were in, with that last shout still ringing in their ears.

As cozy as they tried to make it, this was still a doctor's office.

It smelled like one. Looked like one. Bright lights, magazines, televisions, white walls, posters of flowers and lighthouses and rocks. Rachel sat, filling out forms and bouncing her legs nervously as Quinn aimlessly watched people in cheery-looking scrubs wander around.

The couple that came in before them was huddled together over a magazine. Two other women, probably mother and daughter, were sitting in silence.

"Can you sign as my support person?" Rachel whispered. She thrust the clipboard at Quinn, who looked for the spot and signed her name.

"Thanks," the brunette said stiltedly, rising and promptly dropping the papers on the ground. The clipboard's clatter echoed in the silent room. "Shit…"

Quinn moved to help, but one of the techs was already crouching down to pick them up.

"Sit down, honey, I'll take care of these," she said with a smile.

Rachel slumped back down in the chair.

Quinn glanced sideways at her, and felt a pang of guilt and sympathy.

She picked up _People_, waved it in front of the brunette's face. "Hey, want to look at celebrities' ugly cameo shots?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Need any coffee?"

"Nah."

"…do you want to talk…?"

Rachel sighed.

"I think I'm okay, this is just…weird. The whole thing." She leaned closer to Quinn and her tone got even softer. "I know this is best for my career and for my finances. For my future. And after I found out what Brody did with his life…I can't have him in my life. I can't raise his child. He doesn't love me, anyway. And I don't love him.

"The prayers and the Jesus signs don't bother me. But something is telling me this isn't right… I know it's my choice. But…is it the easy way out? Is it just a decision I'm making to be selfish?"

She looked up at Quinn.

And if she was expecting some sort of pep talk, the blonde had none to offer.

"I don't know, Rachel. I'm sorry."

Rachel sighed, tipped her head back. Quinn frowned.

"I wish I knew what to say."

"It's all right," Rachel whispered, staring at the ceiling. "Thank you for being here with me."

"I seem to be the one you go to with your big surgeries," Quinn said, her mouth twitching up with a smile. "Remember the nose job that almost was?"

She got a weak chuckle at that.

A nurse appeared out of a door and called the girl and her mom back. Another woman, probably in her thirties, walked in with a man trailing behind. They signed in and sat to fill out their paperwork.

"Ms. Berry?"

Quinn felt the little brunette jump next to her, and they both stood hurriedly.

A skinny, middle-aged man in Snoopy scrubs smiled at them.

"I'm Jamie. Come on, I'll take you back."

Rachel turned to Quinn, wide-eyed.

"It's okay," Quinn said. "I'll be waiting for you."

She hesitated, and then put a comforting hand on the brunette's back.

Rachel had been here before, to get her initial consolation. But Quinn wasn't with her at the time, so she couldn't help but feel a bit queasy in the back rooms. The white walls got whiter and the hospital-like smell grew stronger as the nurse led them through a hallway and around a corner, into what looked like another waiting room.

"So the whole procedure should take about hour, okay?" said Jamie. "You took the medicine we gave you, so you should be good to go once the doctor is available. It may be a little longer than half an hour for the actual surgery, depending how your cervix looks for the D&E."

Rachel gave a small nod.

Quinn felt queasy.

"Ms. Fabray, we ask that you wait here or in the TV room down the hall. There is a computer there if you need to check your email. We have coffee and snacks for you. When Ms. Berry is done, we'll have her sit in the operation room until she feels okay to walk after her sedation."

Rachel looked terrified.

Quinn rubbed her hand over the shorter girl's back.

She saw tears forming, and fought to control the sudden surge of emotions she felt.

The nurse smiled sympathetically.

"I understand if you're nervous. People cry in here a few times a day. It's a hard thing." He paused. "Do you need to sit out here for a minute?"

Rachel stepped forward and shook her head.

"No…no. Let's do it."

"Okay," Jamie said. "Follow me."

Rachel stayed a few steps behind him, turned left, and went down another corridor.

And Quinn was left to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Thanks to the readers I have picked up! Hope y'all enjoy the next little bit.

Raggy

* * *

This particular waiting room was small. There was a counter with a Keurig coffee maker and some snacks, a table with some assorted pamphlets, and, next to it, a little carpeted area with chairs and magazines.

A sign in the hallway pointed to the TV room.

Quinn didn't want to go be with other people, though.

There were a few other people in the room with her: a man with curly blonde hair, taking a nap in a chair; a harrowed-looking Latina woman in a business suit, checking her phone and flipping through a magazine; and a young man about her age in a baseball hat and baggy pants, who was drumming on his legs as he leaned over a pamphlet.

She was tired, and suddenly felt more exhausted than she had when she rolled out of bed this morning. A few coffee choices sounded enticing, so she put a foam cup under the Keurig and put the coffee in.

She leaned back against the counter as it brewed.

The black young man at the table was staring at her, now, and she felt self-conscious.

They both blushed, and looked away.

But as she put cream and sugar in the quickly-brewed coffee, she saw his eyes on her again.

_Is he making eyes at me? Really?_ She thought.

"Were you using this or something?" she asked as she turned around.

He jumped.

"No…no. I'm sorry. I was just trying to figure out if I want some coffee."

"Oh."

The young man took off his hat and scratched his head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to seem creepy. I just don't know what to do with myself right now, you know? I don't know if I need a snack or if I'm just nervous about being here."

Quinn laughed slightly. "Yeah. I know the feeling."

"It's weird being here," he said quietly, with a shrug. "I'm all for being pro-choice, man, but it's just weird to be _in_ an _abortion clinic_."

He stood up, stretched, stuck his hands in his pockets and shuffled over to the coffee maker. Quinn shifted over slightly and stirred her brew as he put a Colombian cup in the machine and pressed a button.

She sipped her cup carefully, decided it was fine, and sat down at the other end of the young man's table.

He took his cup back to his seat.

Quinn felt a little guilty for snapping at him. He was just trying to make conversation.

"No cream or sugar? Gross," she ventured as he sat.

He snorted. "Nah. I like it darker than I am." He paused. "I'm Cole."

"I'm Quinn." He smiled over at her.

Jamie the nurse appeared from the hallway, grinned at them, and walked down to the TV room.

He appeared a few minutes later with a worried-looking woman, and they disappeared back into the depths of the clinic.

Cole leaned over a bit.

"I keep thinking he's gonna come out and tell me something went wrong with my sister," he confessed.

"How long has she been here?"

"I dunno, like 15 minutes."

"I'm sure she's fine," Quinn said. "They're a reputable clinic."

"Yeah. This place just makes me nervous."

"Me too."

She studied him. He couldn't have been very far out of high school, if he was even out at all. He was back to drumming on his legs and looking around nervously.

"Are you from around here?" she ventured. He jumped a little, and stopped tapping long enough to take a sip of coffee.

"Yeah," he said after he swallowed. "My sister and I live about half an hour away, up north in Delaware County."

Quinn didn't know where that was, so she just nodded.

"How 'bout you?" he asked.

"We're both in college, but our parents live in Lima," she said. "So, we drove down today since we're done with school."

"She your sister?"

Quinn smiled. "No. Just a friend from high school. Well, we didn't get along at all, at first, but…we got closer over the years. And I had a baby my sophomore year, so I'm probably the best bet she has for coming here."

"Huh. Is she nervous?"

"Yeah, I really think she is…got knocked up by some guy at school she thought she loved, but she didn't love him in the end and I don't think he loved her to begin with."

It was probably obvious that she didn't think much of Brody, but she didn't care. The boy was an asshole, and had flat-out told Rachel to get rid of the baby when he found out.

But that wasn't his choice to make for her.

Cole leaned in closer. "My sister was real nervous, too. She, uh…" he cleared his throat. "The baby's daddy didn't really ask for her permission, you know? And he's in jail now for drugs and other stuff, she didn't press charges for rape or anything, so now she's working to pay for this abortion and he's probably eating good food in some state prison."

He sighed.

"Man, I wish we could go to college like you! I'm about to graduate high school but I don't have the money. And my sister graduated two years ago and she just works all the time. You go to Ohio State, or…?"

She felt more like a spoiled, rich white girl at this moment than she ever had before.

"No, Rachel and I both go to school out east," she said, trying to downplay it.

But Cole was curious.

"Oh that's cool! Where at?"

"Well, uh…my friend Rachel goes to drama school in New York, and…I go to Yale."

His eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"Damn, girl, you go to Yale? Are you like a genius?"

She snorted. "No, I'm in for theater as well. Got a bit of a scholarship, so that helps."

"Huh," said Cole. "I need to tell my sister that. She was in theatre in high school and stuff, and she was really good, but again…we don't have money for school."

"Well, you should look for scholarships. They have a ton of them out there, especially if she's a good actress."

He smiled. "Now there's some good news. We haven't had much lately."

"I wish both of you good luck," she said, smiling back.

They both took a sip of their coffee. A red-haired nurse came out and woke up the sleeping man in the chair, who then followed her back to the surgery rooms.

A few more people filtered in from the waiting room, and then another woman came out to talk to Cole.

"Mr. Hutchins? Your sister is all ready to go."

He stood hurriedly, almost knocking over his cup when his knees banged the table.

"Is she okay?"

The nurse smiled. "She's fine. Just a little tired, I think."

He sighed with relief, and turned to Quinn.

"Nice talking to ya. Good luck to you both."

"You too," she said with a slight smile, turning to watch as he shuffled down the hallway behind the nurse.

Another half and hour, or maybe closer to an hour, passed. People came and went, disappearing into the TV room or down the hallway to the surgery rooms. Quinn occupied herself by reading the pamphlets and aimlessly checking Facebook on her phone.

Finally, Jamie the nurse came in and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Quinn. You can come back and see Rachel now."

She stood.

"How did it go?"

"Just fine," he said. "I think she'll be happy to see a familiar face."

She threw her cup away, fell in step beside him. "Why do you say that?"

He frowned, running a hand through his wavy brown hair. "I think she's a bit upset, or tired. Or both. She started crying when she woke up from the anesthesia. I think she's ready to go home."

The smell of antiseptic – or, something else, she didn't know what – grew stronger as Jamie led her through the hallway, past a few shut doors until they came to a door marked "Operation Room Three."

He knocked first.

"Hey, Ms. Berry? Are you dressed?"

A muffled "yeah" came from behind the door, and he swung it open.

A disheveled-looking Rachel was sitting in a chair by the door, trying to smooth her hair. Quinn tried not to look at the medical equipment behind her, or the crumpled paper robe that was bunched up on the counter.

"Hey, Rachel," she said tentatively.

The brunette looked up, her eyes misty.

"Hey Quinn," she said, with exhaustion bringing a rough edge to her voice.

Jamie slid past Quinn and helped Rachel to her feet. He picked up a little plastic bag from the counter and handed it to her.

"There's some water and a snack in there," he said. "You'll lose a bit of blood over the next few days, and especially today. We stuck some ibuprofen in there, and a pamphlet or two for you to read."

"Okay," she said, looking down instead of into his warm brown eyes.

"And there are a few sanitary pads to catch the blood."

"Okay."

He smiled and patted her arm. "If you feel okay to walk, you're free to go." He looked at Quinn. "She knows this, but if her cramps get too bad, or the bleeding is severe, or if she has any signs of an illness, any profuse vomiting, et cetera, she needs to give us a call and then get to a doctor asap."

Quinn nodded.

A tear rolled down Rachel's cheek, and she clutched the bag tightly in one hand.

"The back exit is farther down the hall. Take care."

"Thank you," Quinn said to Jamie, and started off down the hall. Rachel shuffled behind her slightly.

She paused and turned when they got to the door.

"Are you…?"

The brunette shook her head.

"Please, can we just get home?"

"Of course." Quinn pushed the door open, winced as the sun hit her eyes. She held the door for Rachel, and they walked, heads down, to the car.

They got in quickly, Quinn revved the engine, and they pulled out – putting the protesters and the clinic behind them as quickly as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone. :) Thanks so much for the follows, faves and reviews. I really do appreciate them!

I'm still figuring out how I want to work this story out, to be honest! Not sure how long it will be, etc.

I hope you all have good weeks!

Raggy

* * *

The ride back to Lima was silent, even quieter than the ride into Columbus.

Rachel had closed her eyes, and was breathing peacefully by the time they got to US 33.

Quinn had about an hour and a half to herself, and switched radio stations around idly until she found NPR.

Carl Kasell and Peter Sagal were joking about something, and she let their show fade into the background as she drove.

She was glad to be out of there, away from the lights and the sad people and the protesters and the smells.

She couldn't imagine what Rachel felt like.

Rachel had gotten pregnant sometime in early January, so she decided to have the surgery when classes were out for the summer. And here it was, the middle of May, and Quinn was by her side.

Rachel probably regretted it now – most women did at first, didn't they? But she had been so adamant about getting the abortion. Brody didn't love Rachel. Rachel didn't love Brody. Brody would deny being the father. Brody wouldn't support Rachel during the pregnancy or after. _Finn _sure as hell wouldn't help Rachel with the baby. Kurt and Santana couldn't help Rachel raise the baby financially. Hiram and Leroy – it would destroy them, she said.

And then there was the career. Rachel would have to miss the all-important sophomore review (acting, singing and dancing) in the fall if she was pregnant. She would probably miss out on being in NYADA's winter production if she had a baby to take care of. And what about her future? How could she make it on Broadway as a single mom with no experience under her belt? And if she couldn't make it there, where would she go? How would she live?

Rachel, of all people, knew what it was like for a child whose mom didn't really want her.

There was too much at risk. Santana and Kurt had talked it through with her, had made sure it wasn't just some bat-shit crazy decision.

And when Quinn came to visit – to fuel whatever her relationship with Santana had become – she found out.

She found out, because she asked where Brody was and Rachel had dissolved into a bucket of tears.

Quinn wasn't quite sure why she had volunteered to help.

Well, maybe she was – the look on Rachel's face had been absolutely heartbreaking when she explained what happened. And, Quinn had to admit she was the expert on pregnancy out of all her high school friends.

Still, abortion was something her conservative upbringing _definitely_ frowned upon. But Quinn had already had premarital sex with guys _and_ a girl, and had a baby, and hadn't really been in church for a year. She found God more when she sat under the trees at Yale and read plays than when she was sitting in stiff pews next to her mom and dad.

So, the religion issue hadn't been a big factor. Still, though, she found her stomach turning while she was in the clinic.

But there was a feeling in her gut that Rachel _needed_ someone, she needed someone who understood even a little bit more than others. She needed someone to go with her, and take care of her a little bit, and hide her secret from her dads. She needed someone to talk to, someone who had been there with her and seen a glimpse into what happened.

She needed Quinn, really. Quinn was the only one who could do it.

Rachel had told Hiram and Leroy that they were having a sleepover, and would maybe hang out with some other Glee people. She had stayed in Quinn's guest room last night so they could set off early in the morning. She would probably stay again tonight if she was still feeling bad.

Judy was away at a conference, so that made it easy. They had the whole house to themselves, and the walls sure as hell weren't going to tell Rachel's secret.

Their relationship was weird enough already. What was a hidden abortion to add on to years of bullying, a bitter rivalry and then a tentative friendship?

Quinn swore there was _something more_ there, sometimes.

But that wasn't important right now.

Was it?

Maybe.

Quinn and Santana had called off their little fling. Santana was desperate to get Brittany back over the summer, and Quinn respected that.

But her first foray into "experimentation" had made her overthink all the other relationships she had with past friends.

She gave her head a little shake and turned up NPR.

Even if Rachel was attractive, sex between them would be _so_ awkward. And extraordinarily weird.

Quinn let her mind focus on the radio for the last stretch. Rachel began to stir when they pulled off the highway. She dug around in the bag and drank a bit of her water before munching on a few of the pretzels in the bag Jamie had given her.

"We're almost there," said Quinn.

The brunette nodded.

"You still tired?"

"Yeah." Rachel's voice was a little stronger, but still rough. "I've got a few cramps, too."

"Did they give you anything there?"

"Yeah, after the surgery."

"Need anything else to eat?"

"No, thanks. I feel pretty queasy I'll probably sleep it off when we get to your place. Is that okay?"

"Of course."

"Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, again."

The blonde half-smiled.

"You're welcome, again."

They pulled up to the Fabray household moments later. Rachel eased her way out of the car and walked stiffly to the front door. She headed upstairs immediately, while Quinn took a second to dig in the mailbox, and then set her keys and purse down on the kitchen counter when the mail came up empty.

She heard the toilet flush as she walked up the stairs. Rachel was smoothing back the sheets in the guest bed when Quinn poked her head in.

"Sure you don't need anything?" she asked, feeling somewhat awkward.

What did you offer to someone who just had that kind of surgery?

Rachel smiled, but it looked pretty forced.

"No thanks," she said quietly, getting gingerly into the bed. "I should probably just sleep it off."

Her eyes looked wet again, and she kept her gaze fixed on the ceiling. Quinn felt a surge of sympathy and walked over, kneeling next to her. She pulled the blanket up to the little brunette's chin.

"We can eat comfort food when you wake up. …I mean, vegetarian comfort food."

Rachel turned to look at her with a half-smile. "Thanks."

"I'll be downstairs if you need me…or, do you…need me to stay here?"

The brown eyes disappeared behind heavy lids.

"No thanks."

"Okay. Sleep tight."

"Mmhmm."

Quinn tiptoed out of the room, flicked the switch, shut the door. She padded down the stairs and collapsed on the couch, her exhaustion suddenly hitting. They had been up early, after all.

She flipped on the television. "Mean Girls" had just started on TBS.

"Oh, boy," she said under her breath. The slight similarities between The Plastics and her clique with Santana and Brittany were not lost on her.

She watched as Lindsay Lohan's character navigated her way through her first few days of high school.

It was a good movie, but she was damn tired…

…whatever happened to Lindsay Lohan, anyway, she thought.

She curled up and her eyes closed – just for a minute, she thought, but when she opened them again the movie was almost over. Lindsay's character, Cady, was about to go to the Mathletes competition. All her friends were getting ready for the Spring Fling dance.

She heard a giggle, and lifted her head slightly. Rachel was perched on the edge of the couch, at Quinn's feet, wrapped in the blanket off the guest room bed.

Quinn sat up, embarrassed that she had dozed off on her patient.

"Hey," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey," said Rachel. She looked considerably better.

Naps worked wonders.

"How's your stomach?" asked Quinn, curling her feet under her body.

"Better. A lot better. I'm hungry now, though." She smiled sheepishly. "I hate to be such a needy patient."

Quinn shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'm happy to help." She paused. "So do you like pizza?"

Rachel laughed.

"We're in college, after all. Pizza is like another food group. Well, I don't know about at Ivy League schools…"

This drew a snort from the blonde, who was pulling up the Domino's app on her phone.

"We eat pizza as much as anyone. Anything particular on it?"

"…cheese? I really don't care, as long as there's no meat."

"Fair enough." She pressed a few buttons, and a delivery order for one large veggie pizza was sent to the nearest store.

They watched the movie in silence for a while, curled up on opposite ends of the couch.

"This is kind of funny," Rachel began as Cady broke up her queen's tiara on the TV. "I can't help but think that this is what you, Brittany and Santana did in high school…"

Quinn chuckled.

"Not so much as we got older, but yeah. We used to do this a lot."

The brunette shook her head.

"Things like that used to be the most important thing in the world…I used to wish I could be invited to one of your parties, even for an hour. Or even to the movies with Kurt and Mercedes. Even after Glee Club got going, I didn't have many friends for a while…"

She snorted.

"And then, in college, I got to have a sleepover with Kurt every night. And then Brody. And then Santana. And then I ended up getting pregnant with Mr. Prostitute's damn kid. I think that ruined sleepovers for me."

She was nonchalant about it, but Quinn could tell she was still upset. They let the movie fill the silence for a minute

"Well, if it makes you feel better," said the ex-Cheerio, turning to look at Rachel, "Those sleepovers were never anything too scandalous. We just talked about cheerleading, and Sue, and other girls. And guys, sometimes. But it all changed after I had Beth and after Santana and Brittany finally admitted they were in love. We changed, I guess. That, and Santana and I fought a little more."

"I suppose that's all over with now?"

"Huh?" Quinn dropped her gaze, appearing suddenly interested in a stray thread on the couch.

But she knew what Rachel was talking about.

"You and Santana seem like your friendship isn't really in jeopardy these days."

It was a casual statement, but Quinn could feel her ears turn red.

Quinn Fabray wasn't a blusher, but this sure as hell was an exception.

"Right. We kind of called that off. Santana is eager to get Brittany back over the summer." She shook her head. "I don't blame her. Hopefully it will be easier for them now…"

She could almost feel Rachel's eyes on her, but the smaller girl didn't push the issue of Quinn's now-confusing sexuality.

But now that the topic had been broached, Quinn herself was suddenly thinking about the possibility of years of repressed sexual desires, and what kinds of feelings she could have been shutting out or not paying attention to.

Now that she knew she enjoyed sex with women…well, maybe that explained why some of her angry fantasies of confronting Rachel about Finn turned into fantasies of her kissing Rachel…

…or, well.

More.

Sometimes.

Why was she thinking about this now?

The doorbell rang, and she about jumped off of the couch in surprise.

Rachel looked up with mild amusement as Quinn scrambled to the door.

"Do you need me to pay you?"

"No, it's fine!" the blonde yelled as she grabbed her wallet from the counter and threw open the front door.

The smiling kid in the blue polo handed her a box.

"Can ya sign here?" he asked, thrusting a pen at her.

She scribbled her name on the receipt, forked over a few bills for a tip and waved him on his way.

"Pizza!" she called to Rachel as she set the hot box on the counter.

She opened the box and stared at the steaming pizza, trying to block that last vivid fantasy out of her now-muddled mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Two chapters in two days, eh? I had some time to write last night, and fine-tuned things at work today. ;)

Thanks as always for reviews. Hope you guys are enjoying this!

Should update again in a few days.

Raggy

* * *

_The key is probably staying busy,_ Rachel thought.

Sleeping was an easy out. But when she was awake, a rush of emotions attacked her. Guilt, mostly. But also fear that something may go wrong, and that her parents would find out. Fear of her future.

And the pain, the constant cramps didn't help at all.

She tried to focus on the pizza in front of her, and the iced tea Quinn had set on the table. Caffeine would probably help a little bit, she figured.

But after that, she didn't know what she would do to take her mind off of things.

She and Quinn had a complicated relationship at best, so it's not like they made great conversation together.

She didn't quite want to go home, though, and face two cheerful fathers. At least if she came home late tonight, she could sneak into bed and start fresh in the morning.

It was a given that she probably looked like hell, so she didn't want Hiram and LeRoy worried.

She heard a sudden jingle, and looked up.

Quinn had leaned back in her seat, searching for the source of the noise.

"Hey asshole, you smelled the food?" she asked.

A fluffy gray and black cat jumped on the kitchen counter, sniffing the air.

Rachel forgot her sadness for a minute as he fixed yellow eyes on her and meowed. He shook his head slightly, and the bell on his blue collar sounded.

"I didn't know you had a cat," she said, taking another bite.

"Yeah, he was my dad's," came the reply. "But he couldn't keep a cat in his new apartment, so the old boy had to stay here. He's pretty antisocial, but he liked my dad when he was around."

The cat, who looked pretty skinny under all that fur, perched on the edge of the counter and wrapped his tail around his feet.

"His name is Rush," Quinn said, rolling her eyes. "After Rush Limbaugh, you know." She patted her lap. "Come here, buddy. You want some pizza?"

Rush just stared at her.

"How old is he?" Rachel asked, chewing her way through the pizza.

_Focus, Rach. Focus on that cat. Don't think about anything else. _

"Eh, probably about ten. He's in good health, somehow. He usually stays in the basement, so I guess he exercises down there by himself. I hardly ever see him, unless I'm eating something that smells like cheese."

"My dads had a cat when I was little," said Rachel, reminiscing as she stared at Rush. "But I developed asthma when I was five or six…they had to get rid of her. The asthma cleared up, mostly, but they never got another one…"

She remembered how Hiram used to carry that cat everywhere, and would even try to take it on car rides.

"My dads loved her," she said quietly. "They were so sad when they gave her away."

_Another example of my failure as a daughter_.

She had let them down so many times.

All starting with that stupid cat.

Fresh tears were threatening to well in her eyes as she stared down at what remained of her pizza slice. She was hungry, and those cramps fought with the ones a little farther down for her attention. But the pizza tasted kind of bland, and the tea didn't quench her thirst. She still felt pretty weak after losing so much blood, even though she was loads better than before her nap.

"Are your cramps still pretty bad?"

Rachel looked up to see hazel eyes crinkled in concern.

She fought back tears.

"Yeah," she said thickly.

Quinn nodded in sympathy.

"It's like the worst period ever," Rachel continued, looking back down. "Blood and all."

That may have been a little graphic, but that's what it felt like.

"Still feeling like shit otherwise?"

"Yeah. I'm trying not to think too hard."

She heard Quinn drum her fingers on the table, and figured the blonde was trying to figure out something comforting to say.

"Vaginas just cause all sorts of trouble," was what came out of her mouth, and Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah," she agreed.

For some reason, talking about vaginas with Quinn was something she thought she would never do.

But Quinn wasn't done with this conversation.

"I still can't believe I shoved something out of my own," she said. "Dear Lord, I have never felt so much pain in my life. Even being hit by a car…nah. Not as bad as delivering a baby."

Rachel looked up, mildly fascinated with this personal anecdote.

"I'm pretty sure I was just screaming eventually," she continued conversationally. "Puck had to have been terrified."

"You didn't want an epidural?"

"Nah…I felt bad enough, making my mom and Puck pay for a lot of my prenatal care and the hospital bill. I didn't want to pay for that, and then be in there another five hours. I was ready to be done with it all."

She sighed.

"Beth is three now," she said, taking a rather ferocious bite of the pizza. "I hope Shelby is ready for the toddler years. I've heard they're a nightmare. Frannie told me I was a holy terror when I was young."

Rachel shook her head.

"Sometimes I imagine what it would be like if she had kept me," she said with a sigh. "Well, I don't think of that much any more. I used to dream about finding my mom, and once I finally found her…I really wanted to find out more. And now I know her, I guess, and…well. I know I prefer my dads."

She took another bite of pizza, and then another, forcing herself to finish at least one slice.

Quinn took a sip of her tea.

"I _know_ Beth would prefer Shelby to Puck or I. We just weren't ready. And I didn't…I didn't really _want_ a baby. Not then. Not now. Puck might have been having a change of heart when he saw her, but I was ready for her to go to Shelby. To someone who really wanted her."

Another lump formed in Rachel's throat, making the pizza difficult to swallow, as she had another thought.

"I wonder what _my_ baby would have been like," she said quietly.

The statement hung in the air between them, a mobile dangling above an empty crib.

There wasn't anything Quinn came up with to make it even a scosche better this time.

But she got out of her chair and moved next to the brunette, who was unable to hold back the tears as they merrily splashed down her face.

"Come here," said Quinn, and Rachel stood, collapsing into the taller girls' outstretched arms.

She took in a mouthful of a light perfume as she began sobbing, her hands shaking.

"I don't know why I did it, Quinn," she choked out. "I had the same choice as you or-or Shelby or any other pregnant girl. I could have given that baby a chance." She sniffed, almost coughing through the thick breath. "But I just thought of myself, of my stupid career that probably won't amount to anything. I wasn't careful and I got myself knocked up by some idiot boy."

"Rachel," Quinn began as she began rubbing soothing circles on the smaller girl's back. "Quinn, I'm so sorry for putting you through this. I never should have done this. I never should have gone to New York. I'm doing terribly, I'm going broke, I will probably never get a career, and now I just killed a baby."

She was hiccupping now, and practically leaning on Quinn for support. Rush the cat seemed to have sensed her distress and began winding himself around her ankles, meowing.

"I-_hic!_ Should have-_hic_! stayed in fuck -_hic!_-ing _Lima_ and married-_hic! _ fucking Finn Hudson and-_hic!_ had a normal life!"

"Well, I don't know about that…"

"I should have, Quinn! I should have-_hic!_ given up on this dream last year."

"No, you shouldn't have," said Quinn with a bit of force in her voice. Rachel felt her feet moving as the blonde led her away from the kitchen table and over to the living room with the cat following behind. "You have bigger things in your life plan than that boy and this town. Come on."

Quinn detached herself and gently sat Rachel onto the couch before taking a tentative seat next to her.

"Things happen, Rachel, and they're part of our life story. We make mistakes, we all do."

"And today was a mistake. I shouldn't have gone."

"I'm not saying it was," continued Quinn firmly, trying to meet the downcast brown eyes. "I'm not saying that, and neither should you. It's an emotional day for you, you just had _surgery_ for God's sakes, and you knew from the start that the hormones could make you feel guilty."

"You should have stopped me," Rachel blubbered. "You've tried to stop me from every other fool thing I've done like that fucking _nose job_ or that _wedding_ or even from trying to sing 'My Headband.'"

She looked up, because Quinn had no counter to this.

"I didn't really stop you from getting that nose job, but I should have. Puck beat me to it. And I wasn't the only one who was against that wedding, either. But this was a choice I didn't stop you from making, even if I had wanted to try. I don't think you did anything wrong."

Rachel collapsed against the back of the couch with a dramatic sigh, her lungs still jumping.

Rush jumped up on the couch and put his front feet on her lap. He meowed loudly, and she tentatively scratched his fluffy head.

Quinn stood up, disappeared for a minute, and returned with a glass of water.

"Here, drink up," she said, kneeling.

Rachel let her tip the glass up, and took a few small sips.

The cat curled up next to her.

The blonde put the glass on the TV table, and reached over to take Rachel's hands in her own.

"Hey," she said.

Brown eyes reluctantly looked into hazel.

"I know you're going to feel guilty for a while. It's going to be bad for a bit, and that's okay. You're allowed to feel whatever you want to. And I'll be here for you, okay? To listen, or whatever you need."

Rachel was mildly taken aback.

"R-really?"

"Yes," said Quinn, moving back to sit on the couch.

"…why?"

She smiled gently.

"That's what friends do," she said, with more tenderness in her voice than the other girl had ever heard.

Rachel's sniffing was slowing down, and her eyes felt less wet – just tired, but she also felt like she had a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders.

She wasn't sure if it was because she had just exploded with feelings, or because she knew someone was going to be around to _catch_ her feelings.

Honestly, she wasn't sure if Quinn was going to commit herself to being Rachel's go-to person while she dealt with the aftermath of this.

But it was a huge relief that she was.

The hazel eyes were kind, steady. She felt herself relax, just a little bit.

"Quinn…what…what could I ever do to thank you for this? For being there for me?"

Quinn shrugged.

"Really, don't worry about it," she said.

Rachel wasn't about to question it.

"I'm…going to hug you now," she said, sitting up to awkwardly wrap her arms around Quinn.

The hug felt good, warmed her a little inside.

"Want to pop in another movie?" the blonde said in her ear. Rachel nodded.

"I actually have _Les Mis_ queued up in the DVD player," Quinn said. "How's that sound?"

"Perfect."

"Cool," said the blonde, powering on the TV and disappearing back into the kitchen.

The Domino's box and Rachel's glass of tea were in her hand when she reappeared.

"You _have_ to be so hungry," Quinn said. "And some caffeine will probably help. I have some ibuprofen in my pocket, too, when it's time for you to take some again."

The little brunette could only stare in a thankful wonder as her friend – yes, her _friend_, started the movie.

She felt a small pressure on her left leg. Rush had rolled over on his side, and was kneading her thigh with his little black feet.

"Hey, I think this cat likes me," she said.

Quinn grinned.

"You know, he would always come over to me when I cried. But he would never stay this long."

Rush blinked slowly in response, and then abruptly got up, padding off towards the kitchen.

They both laughed.

"So much for that," Rachel said, reaching for the Domino's box.

She couldn't help but scoot over to lean against Quinn's side once she had a piece of pizza in her hand.

The blonde stiffened, at first, but tentatively wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel smiled and cuddled a little closer.

Things might actually turn out to be all right.

She had to take some pain medicine before Anne Hathaway started "I Dreamed a Dream," because her cramps were getting worse, and it actually seemed to help. The pizza – she managed to eat three slices – and the tea helped, as well.

She was still tired, of course, but now it was more of a warm, sleepy feeling than a drained and exhausted feeling.

It's wasn't too late in the evening—not quite to 8 p.m. - when she started dozing off, right around the end of _Les Mis._

Quinn gently shook her to get up, and she reluctantly unfolded herself from the taller girl's side.

"You falling asleep on me?"

"Huh-uh." Rachel stretched, a bit, and the corners of Quinn's mouth quirked into a smile.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Already?"

"Well, you almost missed the last part!"

Grumbling, Rachel ascended the steps.

But she _was_ kind of tired.

And she wanted to get to bed before her sadness hit again, and burst the bubble she had going on.

She heard Quinn put a few dishes in the sink, and then follow her upstairs.

"Brush your teeth, pizza breath," she called, in a teasing manner Rachel had never heard before.

She wanted to stay up and learn more about this friendlier, sweeter Quinn.

Her tired eyes, however, probably wouldn't let her.

She brushed her teeth, washed her face, threw her pajamas on.

Quinn was awkwardly standing in the doorway when she exited the bathroom, in a pair of Yale sweatpants, a t-shirt and her glasses – Quinn wore glasses?

They were cute, Rachel thought.

She walked up with a smile and slid past her into the guest room.

"You, uh, need anything else?" Quinn asked as Rachel sat on the bed and put her toiletries back in her bag.

"No thanks, Quinn. You've been an excellent hostess, thank you. I'll probably be up before you tomorrow, so I'll just slip out and head home."

"Oh, you don't want to hang around for breakfast or anything?"

Rachel smiled.

"Quinn, I possibly couldn't impose on you any more. I already owe you time and gas money and pizza…"

The blonde took a few steps into the room.

"Really, it's no trouble."

The smaller girl smiled. "When I'm rested up and totally back to myself, we should do something. We have all summer…"

Quinn looked genuinely pleased at this. "Sure thing."

"Thanks again for everything, Quinn."

"Of course, Rachel."

"Good night."

"'Night."

The blonde flipped the switch and backed out of the room, and Rachel settled into the crisp sheets of the Fabrays' guest room bed.

She was asleep in minutes, exhaustion taking over again.

But her subconscious reared up several hours later, bringing a terrifying dream that combined doctors, shouting protesters, crying babies, her dads and her high school friends, police officers, Cassandra July, Brody, and an audience.

It was just surreal enough to be terrifying.

* * *

Quinn, who was still awake reading, had actually been worried about just this occasion. She heard frantic footsteps down the hall, and opened the door just as Rachel, who had fresh tears running down her face, was raising her hand to knock.

"Did you –"

Rachel nodded, and Quinn barely had time to drop her book before she had an armful of crying brunette again.

Rush was immediately in the hallway, meowing as he searched for the source of the crying.

He sat at Rachel's feet and stared.

The little diva kept on sobbing, soaking the cloth of Quinn's shirt.

Quinn hesitated before she asked the next question.

"Do you – would it be better if you slept…here?"

The wet brown eyes looked up, shining in the dim light.

"Like with me?"

Rachel gave a tentative nod.

"O-okay. Come on."

Quinn knew this was a potentially bad idea. Rachel could get attached, or…something. But that thought was eclipsed by the realization that Quinn _wanted_ this right now. To help Rachel, sure. Her heart went out to the little diva. But also…to feel needed, maybe? To feel like she was somehow making up for years of bullying?

Or was it something else?

She couldn't help but feel her heartbeat turn erratic when Rachel snuck a little closer to her as they lay there. She definitely wasn't about to start reading again. It would have been impossible.

She turned off the bedside lamp and listened to the other girl's breathing steady itself, and quiet again as she presumably drifted back to sleep. Rush was purring happily from his position next to Rachel.

Quinn fought the urge to stroke the smaller girl's cheek, or smooth back her hair, or kiss her forehead, or…_what_ was she even thinking right now?

She needed sleep, or _something._

She silently, selfishly thought that Rachel felt better soon – because Quinn thought she might lose her mind if she didn't figure out her feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

I should give a special thanks to polux and the other guests who have reviewed, and whom I couldn't send a private message – thank you!

It's been a busy week, but here's another little bit.

FEELINGS

* * *

There was another nightmare soon after that, which had Rachel sitting bolt upright in bed before Quinn, who had just fallen asleep, sat up and drowsily wrapped an arm around her.

"Shh, Rach. It's okay."

And Rachel calmed down, curled up again – this time, on Quinn's chest as the blonde lay sprawled out on her back. It was calming, peaceful, and it again brought rest to the brunette woman's troubled mind.

She woke up with a slight headache, her eyes feeling dry and shirt sticking to her sweaty back. There were mild cramps in her stomach, and…an unfamiliar weight on her ankles.

_What the-? _

She lifted her head slightly to find Rush stretched out across her legs. He opened his big yellow eyes and blinked at her before yawning.

Quinn was still asleep, her face calm and without the worry it sometimes carried. Rachel eased herself out of bed and tiptoed down the hall to the guest room.

She had been planning to just leave this morning, but she was exhausted, and feeling down again. She needed a shower and some coffee before she went home.

And she didn't…really…_want_ to go home.

Being with Quinn was oddly calming, especially after the nightmares last night. She had an uncanny way of making Rachel feel better.

And Rachel really needed that right now.

So, she took a towel and a change of clothes and her shampoo – because of _course_ she had all of that with her - and headed to the bathroom.

The warm water felt good, and she could feel the headache and the cramps dissolve ever so slightly.

She got out of the shower feeling very refreshed – not quite normal, of course, but a little cheerier. She probably wouldn't feel normal for a while, unless she just pretended she was on her period or something…

_Don't think about it,_ she told herself as she toweled off her hair.

When she was dressed, she headed out to put her shower things in the guest room and pop some pain medicine in her mouth. The door to Quinn's room was shut, and she smelled coffee coming from downstairs.

She smiled when she realized that meant Quinn was up.

She wasn't quite sure what she would have done in the Fabray house alone if the other girl was asleep.

The blonde was leaning against the counter, checking her phone with one hand and holding a cup of coffee in the other. She glanced up as she heard Rachel enter.

"Hey," said Rachel brightly.

"Hey," said Quinn, smiling slightly. "Figured you would need coffee…you slept all right after you finally settled down?"

Rachel nodded as she poured some coffee. "Yeah, I did. I think having you around helped after that second dream…I woke up the first time and I didn't know where I was for a minute." She walked back around and joined Quinn in leaning against the counter.

She noticed a slight red tinge in the blonde's cheeks, but thought nothing of it.

"Santana asked about you."

Rachel whipped her head around. "Really?"

"Mmhmm."

The brunette took a sip of her coffee, digesting this news.

"Well, what do you know. My roommate loves me."

Quinn smirked, and the pair fell silent again.

Rachel was again reminded of how little they actually talked.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked, when the silence dragged on for a while.

"Like a baby," Quinn said, taking a sip of her coffee.

She looked over with a wry smile. "You're lucky, by the way," she continued. "I don't know if Rush has ever slept on my bed overnight. He just sleeps there when I'm out of the room and he's sick of the basement."

Rachel smiled. "Is he around now?"

The blonde laughed. "Nah. He won't pop up for a while, I bet. He's had his social time for a while, unless one of us cooks meat or starts crying."

"Well, the crying bit always a chance with me," said Rachel.

Quinn frowned a bit. "Feeling any better today?"

Rachel shrugged. She was, a bit, but still felt pretty down.

The taller girl nodded. "You want to hang around here, or…?"

Rachel shrugged again. "I should probably get going, since my dads are going to want to know how I am. But…I don't know, that feels like going back into the 'real world' and I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Real world?"  
"Yeah. Yesterday, and then the night before my surgery when I couldn't sleep…it just seems surreal, like when I go home it's not going to be the same."

"Well…_you're_ not going to be the same," said Quinn gently.

"I don't even know what normal me is like," said Rachel, throwing her head back to stare at the ceiling. "I've changed so much since the beginning of high school. Even from…senior year, and that seems like yesterday. My high school self probably wouldn't even recognize me now."

Quinn stayed silent.

Rachel sighed, and then tentatively slid over a bit and rested her head on the taller girl's shoulder. She felt Quinn stiffen, momentarily, then relax and wrap a gentle arm around her shoulder.

Rachel closed her eyes. She could hear the blonde's heart beating, a soothing sound to her troubled mind. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's middle, pulling them closer, and the beating got a little bit faster.

She didn't really think anything of it, though.

"I'm glad we're friends," she said quietly.

"So am I."

"I don't know what I would have done without you these past few days. I'd probably be an even worse mess."

Quinn snorted, but she didn't try to counter this statement.

"I owe you big time," said Rachel, dropping her arms and lifting her head up to look into those hazel eyes.

"Rachel, no you don't –"

"Yeah, I do. I owe you dinner, or a spa day, or _something_."

"Look," said Quinn, folding her arms across her chest and taking a step to her right, "That's what friends do."

"I know, but we haven't even been actual _friends_ that long and you helped me with the biggest decision of my life. That deserves some kind of plaque or something, or…I don't know, I can call the new Pope when he's elected and ask him to saintify you or whatever."

"I'm not even Catholic," said Quinn with a smirk. "And I'm far from a saint."

"Oh." Rachel frowned.

This drew a laugh from the blonde.

"But really," said Rachel, taking a step herself so they were close again, "I can't thank you enough."

She snapped her fingers. "We should go out this weekend, to dinner or something."

"Rachel. You don't _owe_ me."

"Okay, well, maybe I just like being with you."

Quinn studied her a minute, with a look the brunette couldn't quite place.

"I like being with you, too," she said quietly.

"Well, it's settled," Rachel said brightly, happy she had won.

Quinn shook her head with a small smile as she sipped her coffee.

* * *

Rachel said goodbye soon after that, packing her things into her car and giving Quinn another huge hug before she pulled away.

Quinn watched her go with some kind of feeling she didn't understand – a desire to keep Rachel here and watch over her, keep her from being sad, and maybe feel those arms wrapped around her again, which was set against a desire to run and hide until her feelings sorted themselves out.

She was leaning in the doorway, staring out in the driveway for a few minutes before she came back inside and shut the door.

"What am I gonna do, Rush?" she called out to the cat, who was undoubtedly asleep somewhere.

That desire to protect Rachel kind of scared her – since when had she been a nurturing cuddler? Sure, she had sleepovers with Santana and Brittany back in the day, and they had all shared a bed, but comforting Rachel's nightmares was a lot different than falling asleep at 3 a.m. after watching bad movies together.

But there was another desire there, too, that she understood even less,

"What is going on with me, Rush?" she asked.

But he didn't have an answer.

Neither did she.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks as always for the reviews, guys. :)

They'll be together again soon!

* * *

Quinn was on her computer a week later, ordering her books for the summer, when her phone rang.

It was Rachel, almost in tears. The blonde's heart immediately started beating faster.

"The clinic just called me," she said, and Quinn turned her chair around so the computer couldn't distract her. "One of the women who was in the clinic got an infection from the sedatives they gave me, so they need to make sure I'm not sick."

Her voice broke.

"Okay," said Quinn. "You'll be okay. Was it just the women who had the D and E done?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you'll be fine. I'm sure you're okay."

"How am I going to pass off another day-long trip? I don't want my dads to know. I can't –"

"It's okay," Quinn cut her off. "You'll be fine. I-I'll figure something out."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. Give me a bit, okay? I'll go with you."

"Thank you so much," said Rachel, crying freely now.

"Shh, you'll be fine. I'll call you later."

"O-okay."

Quinn spun her chair back around and rubbed her temples.

_Great_.

But as fate would have it, the perfect excuse fell in her lap ten minutes later, as she was finishing her book purchases.

Her roommate at Yale, Cristina, buzzed her on Skype.

She downsized the Amazon window and answered the video call. Two dark-haired, olive-skinned people popped up on the screen.

"Hey guys," said Quinn with a smile.

"Yo!" said her roommate.

Cristina's twin brother, Roberto Jr. -commonly known as Bobby - was next to her, and he waved.

The two of them together could lighten up any mood. Their parents were Italian immigrants, and had settled in Boston, so the kids had Boston accents and their mom and dad spoke with a thick Milanese inflection. They were funny, they were generous, and they were warm - everything Quinn had ever wanted in a family.

"Hey!" said Cristina. "How are ya?"

"Oh, you know me," said Quinn. "Living it up."

The twins laughed.

"Uh-huh," said Cris. "Well hey, what are you doing next weekend?"

"Huh?"

"Like next weekend, June 7th and 8th or whatever."

"Uhhhh...nothing?"

Cris and Bobby flashed identical smiles.

"Pissa!" said Bobby. "How close are you to OSU?"

"Ohio State? Um, about an hour and a half..."

"Wicked," he said. "So you know our older sister Ana goes there, right? She's finishing up her bachelor's and she and her boyfriend have an apartment down there. Well, there's this band he really likes that he's been trying to get tickets to. He wanted two tickets, but he ended up winning the grand prize – six tickets and dinner with the band beforehand."

"Wow," said Quinn. "What band?"

"They're called Best Coast," said Cristina, leaning in and playfully trying to shove her brother out of the frame. "Some kind of surf-pop duo, I've heard them a bit and they've got some catchy stuff. They're playing at a little venue by the university. Ana's boyfriend doesn't have any other people to invite, since his buddies are all gone for the summer and his family is in California. He really just wanted to go with her, so he asked her if we would like to go. And we would, you know, but that's only four tickets. Ana told us we could invite whoever else the hell we wanted."

"So you're driving in next weekend?" she asked. "And you want me to go?"

"Duh," said Cris, rolling her eyes. "You thought we could last a whole summer without you? Besides, who the fuck else do we know around Ohio?"

Quinn grinned.

"This is actually perfect," she said slowly.

"Yeah," said Bobby, putting his head on his sister's shoulder. "A perfect weekend with us."

"Well, that too," said Quinn with a smirk. "But I needed to go to Columbus anyway."

"You got a boyfriend?" Bobby's eyes got wide.

"No, no. But one of my friends needed to go down there for a doctor's appointment…remember when I told you about Rachel, the girl who I went to high school with? She lives in New York and she got pregnant?"

"Ohhhh yeah," said Cristina. "She lives with your booty call, right?"

Quinn blushed, and the twins snickered.

"Uh…yeah. That one. Well…she had an abortion last weekend down in Columbus."

"Damn," said the twins in unison.

"Right. And they just called her – apparently, one of the women who was there that weekend got an infection. And they're not sure if it was from the sedative they gave her or what, so they need Rachel to go back in for some sort of tests. And her parents don't know, so she needed a good cover story to disappear for a day."

"Ew, gross. And sounds shiesty." Bobby said with a frown.

"Uh…?"

"Like sketchy."

"Oh!"

"This is perfect, then, eh?" said Cris. "She can get drunk and forget all about it. My sister and her boyfriend are both 21, so we can make them go to the packie for us and we'll have booze for days."

"Fah daaaaze!" said Bobby, pumping his fist.

His sister shoved him.

Quinn heard a voice in the background.

"_Roberto!"_

"_Che cosa, mamma?"_ Bobby shouted.

"_Vieni qui!"_

"Gotta go," said Bobby. "Mama wants me." He blew a kiss to Quinn, then quickly put his sister in a headlock and planted a big kiss on her cheek.

"_Cazzo!"_ said Cris as he ran away. She rolled her eyes, then turned back to Quinn.

"So how is your friend doing?"

Quinn sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I don't know. She was fine – I checked up on her earlier this week, and she said her cramps and bleeding had stopped. But now, I'm sure she is freaking out."

"You're a wicked good friend, ya know that?"

"I try…I mean, I know what it feels like to be pregnant, for sure, but I have no idea what she's going through now."

Cristina shrugged. "She just needs someone to support her, now. From what you said, it sounds like you two have a complicated history. So, it's good that you're helping her. I'm sure she appreciates being friends."

Quinn half-smiled. "Yeah, I think so. Thanks, Cris."

"Look, if someone knocked me up and I wanted to get rid of it, I'd call you. No question."

"What, your brother wouldn't want to go with you?" Quinn teased.

"Ha, as if. He wouldn't get involved with anyone's vagina business if someone _paid_ him."

Bobby shouted something in the background, and Cris giggled.

"Well, he said maybe he would bang Taylor Swift so he could get a song written about him. But other than that, he says, no way."

Quinn shook her head. "He has a way with words."

"Runs in the family," Cris said with a wink. "Well hey, I can text you my sister's address and some more details, and you guys can meet us next Friday? Should be a lot of fun."

"After the trip to the abortion clinic, then yes. It will be fun."

"Hey, it'll be good for both of ya. I'm sure this is stressing you out, too."

"You don't know the half of it," Quinn sighed.

Cris cocked her head and looked at her quizzically.

The blonde girl felt her cheeks getting red. "I just…this whole thing is confusing. For me, I mean."

"What, since you two have a weird history?"

"Yeah…that's part of it. I guess. But…I don't know, there's something else."

The olive-skinned girl on the other end stayed silent.

"I think I like being relied on…when she was staying over, she had a few nightmares and crawled in bed with me and was crying and I held her until she calmed down. And that felt good, you know?" She could feel her face get hot. "And the day after, she was hugging me for a bit, and…it's confusing because I've never really been the person that people count on. I like it, I guess. But then I figured we'd just go back to our normal routine of not really talking, but now she needs help again…and I want to help her."

"Quinn, you're not weird for wanting to help your friend, or for feeling good when someone needs you," Cris said gently.

"Well…okay, maybe it's something else then," the blonde girl muttered as she picked at her nails.

"Like feelings for her, or…something?"

There was no judgment there, just curiosity and a genuine concern.

"Yeah."

She hadn't been sure of it until this point, but now…she thought she was.

Maybe, just maybe – no, not maybe, she did. She was starting to develop feelings for Rachel.

Or maybe they had been in there for years.

Cris sucked in a deep breath. "Well, that probably clears a little bit of your feelings up, but also makes them even more confused."

"Definitely."

Her roommate smiled. "It's okay, you'll figure it out eventually. But – take it easy, okay? She's just been through a lot…and you don't want her clinging to you and making you her only lifeline. That's not healthy."

"Yeah. I was worried about that. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Well, you should be keeping tabs on that for sure. Is she…bi?"

"I have no idea…but she seemed to be kind of cuddly when we were together."

Cristina wiggled her eyebrows. "You'll just have to see how that goes, okay?"

"Mmhmm."

"Okay. I'll see you next weekend, babe! We're gonna have a mad time."

They smiled at each other, and Quinn disconnected the call.

She took a deep breath, then dialed Rachel's number.

The other girl answered almost instantly, and it sounded as if she had been crying.

"Hello?"

"Hey," said Quinn as Rachel let out an audible sniff. "I've got a plan for us, okay?"

She described the plan, her heart thumping loudly as she talked to the girl she had just said she had _feelings_ for.

"And your roommate's sister is okay with us staying?" the little brunette asked when Quinn was finished explaining.

"Yes, of course."

"Oh my God," Rachel said with a sigh. "This is perfect, absolutely perfect. What would I do without you?"

"You'd probably have to pretend you were just disappearing for a day…"

"Well, I am, but I'll be happily disappeared and having fun with you and your roommate. And her siblings. And her sister's boyfriend."

"It'll be a crowd," said Quinn. "But they're all really sweet. And if you're feeling shy, don't worry. They'll probably all be talking up a storm anyway. Damn Italians."

Rachel laughed, sounding much happier, and Quinn's heart skipped a little beat. "Well hey," the blonde said, "I should probably go help my mom with dinner. I'll text you later on when I know more details, and we can decide when to go to the clinic from there."

"I can't thank you enough," Rachel said. "I would be terrified going by myself. You're a saint."

"Well…not quite."

That laugh floated across the speaker again, and Quinn said a hurried goodbye before heading to the bathroom to splash her face.

Rachel had a way of making her heart feel like it was going to fly out of her chest, and it had started so suddenly. It was terrifying, in a way.

Maybe her hormones were just acting up or something.

Something.

She brought up the weekend trip to Judy over dinner. Her mom was thrilled with the idea.

"I know how close you and your roommate are, so it's good that you're spending time together. You haven't really left the house since you got home!"

Quinn knew it was true.

"Yeah," she said. "I think it will be a lot of fun."

* * *

Across town, the Berry men had a little bit of a different reaction.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together," LeRoy said as he finished setting the table.

"We've only seen each other once this summer!"

"Right, but…well, I know people change, baby, but she was horrible to you in high school. Back me up on this, Hiram."

Her other father sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"I'm just curious as to why she wants to be friends all of a sudden," he said, as he opened the oven door and poked the casserole they were having.

Rachel shrugged, trying to play off the sweat that was threatening to break out on her palms again.

"We got closer last year, you know? I guess she just wants to keep being friends. And have someone to go with to this concert."

"Do you even know the band?" LeRoy asked.

She had searched some of their music after she got off the phone with Quinn, so it wasn't a lie when she said yes.

"They're a fun band," she said. "Lots of lyrics about relationships, and a good sunny surf-pop vibe."

"And you're meeting who down there?"

"Quinn's roommate Cristina and her twin brother Bobby are driving down from Boston. Their older sister, Ana, and her boyfriend Rob live in Columbus. They're going to be seniors at Ohio State."

"Hm," said LeRoy. "They're probably 21 then, huh?"

"Uh…not sure, daddy."

He raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know, sweetie."

She sighed. "I understand, but I promise I'll be okay. Quinn and I don't fight any more, her roommate seems very nice, and we'll be safe. I think Rob is studying to be a lawyer or something, so he can't risk being a crazy partier I bet."

LeRoy just chuckled.

Rachel stayed quiet, fighting the urge to defend the idea. She wanted to go hang out with Quinn. Quinn made her feel safe, and made her crazy life okay. But she also needed to get to Columbus to get a test done at the clinic…

_Don't think about it. You'll freak out. They'll know something is wrong. _

She could feel the panic rising, a bit, and fought it the best she could. Luckily, Hiram had dinner out of the oven and on the table, so she had something to focus on to quell the rising fear.

_Breathe. Breathebreathebreathebreathe ._

"Pass me a napkin, baby girl?" LeRoy smiled at her.

She smiled back and handed him one.

They ate the meal with their normal amount of conversation. Her dads chatted a bit about work, and Rachel chimed in with some things about the book she was reading, a fantasy novel she had picked up at the library.

As they cleared the table, LeRoy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a tight hug.

"I guess I can do without you for a day or two," he said playfully. "Just please promise me you won't be running around Ohio State drunk."

She giggled, set the dishes down, and turned to return his hug.

"I suppose I can behave," she said with a giggle.

Inwardly, she gave a sigh of relief.

And the next day, when she called the clinic back to make an appointment, she felt confident that it would all work out somehow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Thanks to everyone for reading, following, reviewing and supporting.

One person did have a question – they said that if Rachel got pregnant in January, the baby would be too far along for her to have an abortion near the end of May.

Thanks for checking my work. I'm not an expert, but I tried to make it as realistic, timing-wise, as possible. She took the pregnancy test a few days after Valentine's Day and it showed up positive. It's recommended that you take the pregnancy test at least three weeks after your last unprotected sex…so, if she took the test on Feb. 16, that means she had sex on Jan. 26 or before. That's what I was figuring into my time table – she had sex with Brody sometime after they got back from Christmas break – let's say between Jan. 14 and Jan. 26 - and had the abortion the weekend of May 17.

Ohio law prohibits abortions when the fetus is over 24 weeks along (third trimester). They also have to do a special test, I think, if the baby is over 19 weeks. Rachel would have been about 16-17 weeks, and 18 at the most, so by law, she would have been allowed to have it.

That's my headcanon, and I'm sticking to it. ;) There's the math!

In the spirit of full disclosure, I based the clinic Rachel is going to on a real clinic in Columbus. I volunteered there as an escort, and so I walked people from their cars to the building. I have heard plenty of nasty insults directed at me, and at the women going to get their abortions. Guess I had firsthand research with that part, eh? So, I've been in a clinic and all that stuff,

Thanks, folks. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Their second trip to Columbus was a little later in the day, and was a little less stressful, but Rachel still had knots in her stomach as she piloted her car southwest.

She had insisted on driving this time, and Quinn had obliged. The blonde girl was asleep in the passenger seat, curled up on her side, for about half of the trip.

Rachel had smiled once she realized that her accompaniment was snoozing beside her.

She shook her head, thanking the heavens that Quinn had stepped up to help her with all of this.

Without her, Rachel was sure she would be a mess.

Their newer, closer friendship was nice. Rachel felt undoubtedly comfortable with the other girl, and was beginning to realize how much she had needed her in the past few weeks.

She also found herself remembering how good it felt to have Quinn comfort her when she was crying, or when she had those nightmares. She felt safe in those arms.

And safe was important.

She idly imagined, as she pulled off the exit, how it would turn out if she had some sort of infection or something. But she wasn't imagining how her life would change or how she would pay for treatment.  
She was imagining how she would go running into Quinn's arm and feel that close, safe sensation again.

That daydream carried them down a few roads and into the clinic parking lot – and then, predictably, the panic set back in.

Quinn stirred, and Rachel told her to hold tight in the car - the tests wouldn't take too long.

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked.

Rachel sighed. The desire to cling to Quinn's arm and have her lead the way was strong. But she fought it.

"I'll be okay. I promise."

She steeled herself for the yelling protesters, and opened the door.

Just as before, two volunteers rushed to her side and walked her in. She held her head high as the shouts reached her ears and her escorts tried to keep her mind occupied elsewhere.

She wasn't inside for more than half an hour. A nurse almost immediately took her into one of the rooms. It wasn't the same room as she had been in for the procedure, which was probably good – she was nervous enough. The doctor came in, did a quick (and very uncomfortable) exam, and took some blood.

He was the same doctor who had done the surgery in the first place.

She tried not to freak out.

"Everything looks good," he said, after putting a bandage over where he had drawn blood. "We'll give you a call later today after we look at your blood sample. But you didn't have any of the symptoms that the other woman was reporting – it's possible that she got the infection from somewhere else, but we just want to be safe."

"O-okay."

He smiled. "Other than that, everything looks great. I think you're healing up fine."

"Uh…thank you."

"Let us know if you have any other questions, Rachel. You're free to head out, okay?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her, clearly trying to be reassuring. She nodded at him and headed for the back door.

Quinn was standing there, waiting for her. Rachel fought the urge to be strong and allowed the taller girl to wrap around her and escort her to the car.

Rachel started the engine and pulled out of the lot as fast as possible.

"God damn," she said as they pulled back onto the main road. "Let's never go back there again."

Quinn looked over at her. Rachel could tell a question was hovering on her lips.

"He said I look fine. I don't have any symptoms of what that girl had."

"What did she have?"

"Some kind of bacterial infection. He couldn't say much more." She drummed her fingers nervously on the steering wheel. "They took blood and are going to have it analyzed asap."

"Hey, you'll be okay," said Quinn. "It's going to be fine, okay?"

"Yeah." Rachel sighed. "Yeah."

She tried to focus on the road ahead of her. It wasn't a far drive to Ana's apartment near Ohio State.

_You're going to have fun tonight,_ she reminded herself. _You're going to go see a fun band, and maybe drink, and hang out with Quinn, and meet her roommate and her roommate's family. It's going to be fun, and you're going to be okay._

She clicked the stereo system back on. They had made a Best Coast CD to listen to, and Rachel let the sunny sound flood her troubled brain.

"_We've got the ocean, got the bay, we've got the sun, we've got the waves…this is the only place for me…"_

Some 15 minutes later, they started seeing restaurants and big buildings. There weren't too many people walking around, but once they crossed Lane Avenue, Rachel knew they were in OSU territory.

"This place is huge," said Rachel as they drove past the sprawling student center.

"Yeah," said Quinn. "Damn. I think the apartment is on one of these side streets…"

The GPS directed them down Chittenden Avenue, and Rachel pulled over on the right side of the street. There was a row of brick houses on either side, quaint buildings with porches and two doors on each.

As they got out, Rachel noticed with some mild amusement that quite a few of the front lawns had tables and red Solo cups on them.

"College, eh?" asked the blonde with a grin as she handed Rachel her bag.

They crossed the street and walked up to the house marked 3B.

Rachel was a little nervous to meet Quinn's roommate, but the blonde had assured her that Cristina and her twin were very nice. She had only met their older sister and her boyfriend once, but said they were very sweet people as well.

She paused before they got to the door, and turned to Rachel.

"Hey, I feel like I need to tell you this."

"Uh..okay?"

Quinn studied her a minute. "When I first heard that you got pregnant, I mentioned something in passing to Cristina. Just that someone I knew from high school was pregnant, and that I was worried about you because you didn't seem really happy. She asked about you a few weeks later, after you started talking about getting an abortion – and so I mentioned that you were thinking about it."

"Okay…"

Quinn looked embarrassed. "I guess, I mean, I needed someone to talk to about it, once I decided I wanted to go with you. It brought up some stuff in my mind about Beth…and I needed to just make sure it was a good idea for me to help. So I told Cris and Bobby I was going to go with you once you made up your mind. So, they know."

"Oh."

"And they told me that Ana actually had an abortion when she was in high school. Apparently she was really, really depressed afterwards and was a totally different person." Quinn sighed. "They said they didn't know about it until years later, but their parents were totally against it and made Ana feel terrible about it. She didn't have a support system, so when she was feeling bad about the abortion, she didn't have anyone to turn to. Cris and Bobby made me swear on my life that I would make sure you were okay."

The blonde blushed a little. "I hope I have been doing a good job of being a support person. And I'm sorry if it was a betrayal of your trust to tell them – I just needed someone to talk to."

"Oh, Quinn." Rachel dropped her duffel bag on the porch and pulled the other girl into a hug. "How could I be mad?" she asked, her words muffled by blonde hair. "I don't know what I would have done without you these past few weeks. You've been the best support person I could ask for."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Rachel hugged her tighter, and smiled as Quinn ran a hand up and down her back.

There it was again, that warm, safe feeling.

"I mean, it's a little weird to know that people I don't even know are aware of my surgery," she continued, leaning back to look into the blonde's eyes. "But…I trust you."

Quinn smiled, and the warm feeling intensified.

"Thank you, Quinn."

"Of course. That's what friends are for," she said, picking up Rachel's bag and handing it back to her.

The brunette smiled gratefully and squeezed Quinn's hand after taking her bag.

"Okay," she said. "I'm ready for this show to go on!"

Quinn knocked tentatively on the door. She heard a yell from inside the house and some stomping feet before the red door was flung open. A thin, olive-skinned girl with straight dark hair stood there, a wide grin crossing her face as she hugged the blonde.

"Hi, Rachel!" she said over Quinn's shoulder. "I'm Cristina." She pulled away and held the blonde at arm's length. "You look wicked hot, sista." Rachel smiled at the obvious Boston inflections in her voice.

Quinn snorted. "Sure, okay."

"I'm serious!" said Cristina. "You're the hottest roommate I could ask for." She laughed and beckoned them in. "Come on in, girls."

The apartment had a dark wood floor, and off-white walls with various music and movie posters hung up in the hallway.

A boy with wavy dark hair and a short beard was standing on a couch in the living room, and raised his arms in the air when he saw them.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Fresh from Lima! Quiiiiinnnnn Fabraaaayyyy!" He jumped to the floor, sweeping his arms with a flourish. "And her lovely friend Rachel. Nice to meet you."

"You're an igit," Cris said to her twin as the Lima girls dropped their bags by the wall.

He just smiled and extended a hand, walking over to Rachel. "I'm Bobby." His brown eyes crinkled.

"Hi, nice to meet you," she said with a small smile.

"The pleasure's mine," he said before turning to Quinn. "What's up, kid?"

"About to see some band with some crazy Italians," she said with a shrug.

"Sounds pissah, can I come?"

"Nah, you can stay home," said a third voice. A woman that Rachel could only assume was Ana was coming down the stairs, followed by a tall African-American young man with thick-rimmed glasses.

She was taller than both of her siblings, and curvy, with wavy black hair that reached past her shoulders.

"Whateva," said Bobby, collapsing back on the couch and flexing his muscles. "I can take ya. Hey Rob, nice shirt!" he said. Both of the young men had on yellow Best Coast muscle tees. Rob grinned and lifted the beer he had in his hands. "Cheers! Hi, Quinn. And hello to you – Rachel, right?"

Rachel smiled, feeling somewhat shy amongst these strangers. But Ana gave her a hug that was so tight, she couldn't help but feel welcome. Rob followed suit, being careful not to spill his beer as he wrapped muscular arms around her. Rachel smiled and sat next to Bobby and his twin on the couch.

"Hey, need a drink?" Bobby asked her as Rob gave Quinn a hug.

"Uh…"

He smiled. "No pressure, just wonderin.'"

"What did Ana buy?" asked Quinn as she sat in a chair.

"I bought everything. I knew you two were coming, so I went all out," said Ana with a wink. "I hear Rachel here is a star in the making."

"Oh, no…" she blushed.

"Oh yeah, Quinn told us you were gonna be a Broadway starlet," said Cris, reaching over her brother to stare at Rachel. "How do you like New York?"

"It's…well. It's very busy," said Rachel. Quinn excused herself and disappeared into the kitchen for a minute.

The twins nodded.

"It loud, things are expensive, and it's so fast-paced. But there are so many wonderful things about it. And so many opportunities."

"We've never been," said Cristina casually. "Avoid it like the plague."

"Uh…why?"

"The Yankees," she said with a shrug.

Bobby snorted. "Fuck the Yankees."

Cris looked her dead in the eye. "Do you follow baseball?"

"…no. Not really, at all."

"Good!" she winked. "Maybe we'll have to convert you to Team Red Sox."

"I have a hat you can borrow!" said Bobby brightly.

"You two and your sports," said Quinn as she returned. She handed Rachel a bottle that said Great Lakes Brewing Co. on it. "Wasn't sure what drinks you liked…"

"That's an Ohio-crafted beer," said Ana, who had one of the same bottles in her hand. "Figure we should buy local. It's the same kind of beer as a Blue Moon."

"You couldn't buy more Sam Adams? They don't have that at the packie here?" Cris asked of her sister, who sat perched on an armchair next to her boyfriend.

"Nah, you need to branch out, kid. Support a local guy!"

"Whateva."

Rachel took a tentative sip of the beer as the Bostonians started arguing about the benefits of buying local versus buying Boston beer. She crinkled her nose at the bitter taste.

Quinn was watching, and smiled over at her.

"Not a beer person?"

"It's fine," said Rachel defensively, taking another sip.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You don't have to drink it. I just figured, hey…free booze."

Rachel made a face and glanced at the bottle. "It's probably _full_ of carbs."

The blonde glanced at her own beer. "Yeah, maybe. But we'll be eating healthy stuff for dinner, I'm sure. I think the lead singer of the band is a vegetarian and has a gluten allergy."

"So that means salads! I was afraid we would be eating steaks or something."

"Oh, come on. I wouldn't make you _look_ at a steak, much less eat one."

They had some time to kill before the concert, so Ana turned on some Best Coast songs and they sat around chatting. It took Rachel quite a while to finish the beer, but she got through it – and was beginning to enjoy the company of the twins. Cris and Bobby were charming, and seemed to be very close to Quinn. Ana and her boyfriend were a bit quieter, but both seemed warm and friendly people. Rachel gathered by their conversation that Rob was from California, and had met Ana during their freshman year at Ohio State. They seemed like a very happy couple.

They were all very interested in Rachel, and, with a little prodding, got her to talk about her major and life in NYC. As it turned out, Bobby was a big musical buff, so he asked Rachel about the theatre business while Quinn, Ana, Rob and Cristina talked about politics.

Quinn had finished a few beers, and was really enjoying the company of her roommate. Rachel could just tell that the blonde was happier than she had been in a long time. She never got to see Quinn like this – totally carefree, giggling and letting loose a bit.

She liked it.

She was learning all sorts of things about Quinn this summer.

After about an hour and a half, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She about jumped out of her skin, and stood up hurriedly.

The siblings and Rob all looked at her quizzically. She checked the number. A Columbus area code stared back.

The clinic.

"Excuse me," she mumbled, and quickly walked back down the hallway and out onto the porch.

She took a deep breath, slid her finger across the screen to answer.

"H-hello?"


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn excused herself from the living room after a moment to go check on Rachel.

The little brunette was just hanging up the phone when Quinn poked her head out the front door.

"Hey," she said, stepping quietly onto the porch.

"Hey," said Rachel, spinning around quickly. For a moment, she looked as if she was about to cry - and then her face broke into a wide grin. "I'm fine, there's nothing wrong."

"I knew it," said Quinn with a sigh of relief.

"I'm just - oh my God, that takes such a weight off my chest." Rachel stumbled forward and collapsed onto Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn pulled her into a hug and they stood in silence for a while.

Rachel leaned back after a minute.

"I need another drink!" she said.

"Oh, do you?" said Quinn teasingly as they headed back inside.

A weight had been lifted off of both their chests.

Now, they could relax and enjoy their night in Columbus.

"Hey, we should book it soon," Ana was saying as they entered the living room. "You two can have the guest room down here." She reached for a door that was on the wall next to the couch. "It's small, but it works!"

"Can I sleep in your bed, sis?" Bobby asked playfully.

"Dream on!" said Ana with a grin. "You can sleep with your twin on the pull-out couch."

"Gross," the twins said in unison.

Quinn shook her head and picked her bag off the floor. "Thanks, Ana. I'm going to put on a different shirt."

Rachel followed her into the little room. There wasn't much in there – a bed, a recliner chair and a bookshelf sat on a dark red carpet. There were no windows, and just a mirror hung on the wall, but it still felt safe and cozy.

"Makes you feel like you're back at Yale, huh?" asked her roommate, who was leaning on the door frame behind them. "Only we had a little more space. There's a sleeping bag under the bed for whoever gets the floor." She pushed off the door and grinned. "I'm going to go get ready."

Quinn pulled a dark gray v-neck out of her bag and tried her hardest not to look at Rachel, who had just slid off her yoga pants and was pulling on a cute pair of blue and white plaid shorts.

"The concert is inside, right?" she asked.

"Mmhmm."

"I wasn't sure what to wear," Rachel said. "But I know you told me that the lead singer of Best Coast loves cats, so…" She reached into her bag, and Quinn hesitantly turned around.

Rachel was holding a pale pink, long-sleeved shirt with a fat white cat on it. She was blushing. "Is this going to look stupid?"

"No," said Quinn with a smile. "I think you'll look cute."

Rachel brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah, who doesn't love cats?"

"I don't know," mused the brunette as she slid off her t-shirt to reveal smooth, tanned skin. Quinn forced herself to look at the wall as she quickly changed her own shirt, leaving her tapered khakis on.

Rachel looked cute indeed in the cat shirt – it fit her curves quite nicely, and made Quinn's cheeks feel hot. It also reminded her of high school, when Rachel wore unicorn and poodle sweaters and didn't care what anyone – even Quinn – thought about her. Or, at least, it had seemed that way.

The brunette tousled her wavy hair in the mirror. "Should I put on makeup?"

"Uhhh…" said Quinn as she re-tied her Sperrys. "Are you…trying to impress anyone?"

Rachel laughed. "No, not really. I just don't know, do I look tired?"

Quinn looked up, and studied her.

"I feel like I look tired," the brunette said.

"No, I think you look fine."

"Are _you_ putting on makeup?"

"Are you telling me I look tired?"

"Well, you do, but you still look pretty."

"Well, you don't look tired, _and_ you look pretty, so I guess you win."

Rachel smiled. "Okay. I've just…I don't know what to wear to these kinds of things."

"Just be yourself," said Quinn, wincing inwardly at how lame it sounded.

Rachel turned away from the mirror. "Okay," she said. "Are you sure the cat shirt isn't too childish?"

"Hey, that's a frickin' wicked cat shirt!" Bobby hollered as he passed.

"There you go," said Quinn. "You got Bobby Marchetti's Boston gay boy seal of approval."

"I guess that counts."

It took a little while, but all six of them were dressed and ready to go on time. Everyone was sporting some kind of casual gear. Bobby was defiantly wearing a Red Sox cap, and Rob had a Los Angeles Dodgers one on.

"What kind of loser wears a Boston hat to a Best Coast concert?" the older man jibed.

"I do!"

Cristina had forgotten her wallet, and was thumping around upstairs.

"Come on, _sorellina_!" Ana called up.

"How far is the venue, Rob?" Quinn asked.

"It's just a few blocks, so we'll be able to meet them at 4:30 like we planned. The restaurant is close, too." He winked. "Handy in case those of us who are of age do a little drinking. We can just walk."

Cristina bounced down the stairs. "Ready!"

"And let me get this straight here," said Bobby as they exited the house. "The lead singer's name is Bethany, and the bassist is Bobb. So we're gonna have Rob, Bobb, and Bobby at dinner."

"Yep. Someone didn't plan this out too well. You can stay home, you know, and make it less confusing. That'll give me more time with my favorite band."

"No way!" they turned onto Lane Ave., the busy road that ran in front of Ohio State. Quinn fell in step beside Rachel, who was smiling as she took in the afternoon sun.

Cristina turned around, walking backwards as she addressed Quinn and Rachel.

"So had either of you heard of the band before this?"

"Just from when you mentioned it," Quinn said. "But I like the music!"

"I hadn't," said Rachel shyly. "But, after Quinn mentioned it, I looked them up."

"Wicked," said Cris. "Well, Anna and Rob frickin' love the band – obviously, since they were trying to get the tickets!" She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "They're acting calm, but they've been freaking out all week."

"I heard that!" said Ana loudly.

Cris grinned as she continued to walk backwards. "Rob has been a fan of them since they started in 2009, and he had seen the lead singer Bethany's old band, Pocahaunted, down around LA."

"It was, like, when I was a teenager," said Rob from the front.

"The angsty years," said Bobby with a grin.

They arrived at a restaurant after about five minutes of walking, and Rob held the door for them as they all walked in.

"Here we go, babe!" he whispered to Ana, who smiled.

A waiter ushered them into a private room, as they walked past mostly-empty tables and chairs.

"Welcome!" said a brunette woman in a floral-print dress. She brushed her short bangs aside as she stood. "You must be our dinner guests."

"Hi," said Ana breathlessly as she shook the woman's hand.

An Asian man with thick-rimmed glasses waved at them from his spot at the table, and stood to greet the group.

Ana and Rob were clearly starstruck, so the other four introduced themselves to Best Coast and they all sat down – after Bethany complimented Rachel on her cat shirt. She and Bobb, her bandmate, seemed happy and laid-back, much like their music was. A few of their road crew were also at the table, so the room was comfortably full.

They made their way through several appetizers and drinks (for those old enough) and on to the main course. Rachel, Quinn and the twins hung back a little while Ana and Rob chatted with the band. Bethany was pretty well-versed in politics, so she was talking about women's rights with Ana and Cristina while the guys discussed guitars and sports with Bobb. The Lima girls just listened, mostly, but felt comfortable enough to add a few points to the conversations.

"This is awesome," Rachel whispered to Quinn, leaning over to squeeze the blonde's hand before she started eating her strawberry almond salad.

"Agreed," said Quinn, who was biting into the same gluten-free grilled chicken wrap that the Best Coast singer ordered – turns out she wasn't a total vegetarian.

The crew had to start filing out at 5:30 to get things set up for the show. Bethany and Bobb stayed behind to finish off their drinks and continue talking – and, of course, to have a few photo ops. They excused themselves at 6:00, which left about an hour before the opening band started playing.

Bobby high-fived Rob and Ana.

"Man, you two picked a wicked band to like. Those two were frickin' cool. Who ever thought I'd be crushin' beers with such a pissa band?"

Ana shrugged and sipped her wine. "I picked a man with good taste."

Rob just blushed.

The band had very conveniently left a few half-finished bottles of wine on the table. None of them had been carded, so Ana very casually poured a few extra glasses for Quinn, Rachel, and the twins.

"Might as well," Rachel said, sipping it. She leaned in surreptitiously and whispered to Quinn. "Since I'm celebrating, you know, not having a fungus in my crotch or something."

The blonde tried not to choke on her wine. Rachel smiled at her.

"Thanks again for bringing me," she said softly, causing a little shiver to run down Quinn's spine. "I think this is just what I needed." She slid a hand over casually to squeeze Quinn's arm.

"You're welcome," the blonde breathed back, her skin tingling as Rachel let her hand stay on her arm. She hesitated for a moment, and then slid her arm up so her hand could reach the little brunette's.

Their hands stayed locked until they left the restaurant. The group made idle chatter for a while, and then decided to head over to the concert. Rachel had lifted the wine glass to her lips quite a few times with her free hand, and helped Bobby polish off the bottle before they left.

Quinn reluctantly let Rachel's hand go as they got up, thanked the people at the restaurant, and walked outside. Still, the brunette walked closely to her side as they headed to The Newport Music Hall, about a block from the restaurant.

Cristina and her twin were practically bouncing down the sidewalk, full of good food and good wine and ready to hear some music. Ana and Rob were calm, but probably just as excited, as they walked into the venue and flashed their tickets. The opener started at 7 p.m., and it was about 20 minutes till. Plenty of people were already in the bottom floor of the music hall and lined up around the top.

Quinn was glad they were wearing comfortable shoes, because it looked like they would be standing the whole time. A burly bouncer ushered them to the front of the room, in front of the stage. The lights were dim, but just bright enough for them to see each other and the people around them. Bobby had his phone out already and was snapping pictures.

"Smile, bro!" he said, taking a shot with Rob of their matching shirts.

He pointed the camera lens at Quinn and Rachel, and they leaned in together for the photo.

"Totally cute," said Bobby with a wink, as he took a surreptitious snapshot of his twin. Rachel laughed and wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist.

"He's funny," she said to the blonde, whose heart rate was rapidly increasing again. "So is Cristina! I bet you are constantly smiling with those two around."

"Absolutely. I couldn't have picked a better roommate – plus, she comes with a hilarious twin, and a cool older sister with an equally-cool boyfriend," Quinn replied with a smile. "We're rooming together again next year, obviously. Bobby would room with us, but they don't allow boys in the girls' dorm. Maybe we'll get an apartment junior year or something.

"They don't kill each other when they're together for a long time?"

Quinn laughed as she watched the twins play fight over Bobby's iPhone. "No. I've only known them to actually argue a handful of times. They mostly just babble with each other; there's no time to fight."

"Want to trade me roommates?" Rachel asked with a wink.

"Oh, no. I rather like mine. Plus, Kurt and I have never really gotten along." A pang of guilt hit her stomach, edging out the butterflies for a minute. "And if Santana was still there, we might eventually kill each other…"

"In bed?" Rachel asked innocently, and Quinn's face turned red. "I'm just kidding!" She nudged the blonde's side playfully. "Come on, she used to live with me. I heard all about her antics, and I probably learned a few dirty jokes on the side…"

Quinn felt bad enough for using the New York-New Haven train pass for a few booty calls, but it was suddenly very awkward to realize that Santana had probably told Rachel all about it.

She thought it best to keep her mouth shut, though she was very curious to know what Santana said about her…

Luckily – or maybe not – Rachel was either drunk or just felt like oversharing.

"She spoke very highly of you," she said matter-of-factly.

Quinn turned sharply, and the brunette's arm slid off her waist.

"W-what?!"

Rachel shrugged, holding the blonde's gaze steadily. "Santana. Seemed very happy whenever she saw you."

"Uh…"

"One time, she said something like 'God, Quinn and I can really be bitches to each other. Maybe that's why we're so compatible in bed.' I think she was impressed because she was pretty sure you had never been with a girl before. She said that with a little more practice, you could be a lesbian sex god."

"I…don't know if I need to hear this," said Quinn, looking down. She was sure her face was bright red.

"Hey, it's a compliment!" said Rachel. "But you're right. I need to check my word vomit filter. Sorry."

"It's okay," Quinn mumbled, looking back up.

She was flattered, really…but it was strange to be talking about her gay sexcapades with Santana in front of Rachel, who she wasn't sure how she felt about.

"Sorry," Rachel said again, sheepishly.

"No worries, it's just a little weird to talk about."

"I understand."

Luckily, the twins were done pestering Ana and Rob, and came over to chat again. Their jokes lightened the mood almost instantly, and Rachel's arm found a place around Quinn's waist again.

Quinn wasn't sure if this was a result of the alcohol, or was maybe a typical Rachel thing to do – after all, they really hadn't hung out much outside of Glee. But she remembered how Rachel needed comfort after her surgery – maybe she just felt comfortable enough to be a little touchy-feely.

She found herself wishing it was more than that, as she had before, and tried to fight it out of her mind and focus on the conversation. Was she drunk, too? Because that arm felt good around her waist, and she was really, really temped to just lean down, tilt the brunette's chin up and…

A loud roar came from the crowd as a few members of the stage crew came out to adjust the equipment. They waved, and Quinn's mind snapped back to the present, away her confusing thoughts, from Rachel's arm and her eyes and her lips.

She gave her head a little shake.

_I'm gayer than I originally believed,_ she thought to herself wryly.

"Quinnzer, girl, wake yourself up!" Cristina said, giving her roommate a hip check. "You gotta be in the moment! We're about to get our ears blown out for two hours!"

"I'm gonna be deaf for days," said Bobby with a grin.

Rachel laughed and squeezed Quinn's waist with her arm. "This is going to be awesome."

The lights went down, and the crowd started cheering.

"Here we go!" Bobby yelled. "I don't even know who this opening band is but I'm about to rock so hard!"

"My ears are already crying!" shouted his twin.

Quinn smiled, and turned her full attention to the stage.

In high school, music was an escape.

Now, as she stood there with her thoughts racing and her feelings confused, she silently prayed it would solve everything tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Man, it's been three weeks! I'm so sorry, folks. Work got crazy and so did this world. I hope any readers I have in Massachusetts, Boston, China and the Middle East are safe. And best wishes to the rest of you, too! I'll try to be better about updating.

* * *

They spilled out onto the streets two hours later, their ears ringing and their voices hoarse after an hour and a half of singing along to poppy beach tunes.

Rachel's hand was entwined in Quinn's, as it had been for most of the show – the brunette wasn't quite sure who had started this, but it felt good, so she squeezed the taller girl's hand as they followed a crush of people south on High Street. Quinn gave a small smile and squeezed back.

The buzz from the wine was long gone, but Rachel still felt giddy, carefree, unburdened of all the troubles that had been plaguing her. The crowd around her was chattering happily and her new friends were all smiles. There was a slight breeze, which felt good since she had been sweating in the mob of people at the Newport.

The crowd thinned out a bit as they reached the street where Ana and Rob lived.

"Yo, we should chill out on the porch or somethin'," Bobby said. "Feels wicked good out here." He collapsed into a wicker chair. "Hey, bring me a beer!" he called to his twin, and she aimed a kick at him as she headed inside.

Rachel reluctantly let go of Quinn's hand. "I'm going to go change," she said. "Feeling sweaty." Quinn nodded, and the little brunette followed Ana, Rob and Cris inside. She stepped into the guest bedroom to pull on a NYADA tank top, and then headed back outside into the hazy heat.

A long table, some wicker chairs and a wicker couch were crammed onto the porch. Bobby was idly bouncing a tennis ball against the front of the apartment, and Quinn was curled up on the little couch. The glow from the porch lamp cast a soft light on her face, and Rachel realized just how much prettier the blonde looked when she wasn't scowling.

Rachel had always thought of Quinn as pretty. It was something you couldn't separate when you were thinking about her. In the past, it was with a tinge of fear. She was beautiful, and she was terrifying. But now, since they had established a mutual respect and even a friendship with one another, that face didn't cause the bottom of her stomach to fall out in fear.

For yet another time, as she sat down on the little couch, she reflected on how much she had relied on Quinn these past few weeks – relied on her for something that you'd normally ask your closest friend for, right?

They weren't that close, but Rachel was confident she had made the right decision in asking for her help.

She had the urge to lean against Quinn and fought it, afraid she was coming across as being clingy or something with the hand-holding.

_Quinn didn't seem to mind, though_.

There was something that just made her feel safe – odd, wasn't it? This was the girl who used to terrify her, and now she felt secure. And wanted to hold hands and sit close to her.

She compromised by sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, leaning against the back of the couch so she was almost touching Quinn.

_If she wants to, she'll put her arm around me_, thought the brunette as Cristina emerged with some red Solo cups and a rack of beer.

"You sure this is okay?" she asked her older sister.

Ana shrugged. "Yeah, the Columbus police boys never come down here. This is a pretty good neighborhood."

"You two play beer pong?" Rob asked Quinn and Rachel with a wink.

"Uh, I've played once or twice," Rachel said.

"We'll get you into the swing of it," said Bobby, standing up to help Rob rack the cups. "You'll love beer by the time the night is out."

Next door, two young men stepped outside and waved to Rob and Ana before heading out into the night. They waved back before Rob started pouring PBR into the red cups.

"All right, let's do the twins first versus me and Ana, and then Quinn and Rachel can get winner. Sound fair?"

"You're going down, old man!" said Cristina as she and Bobby bumped hips.

Quinn leaned in closer to Rachel, and the little brunette fended off a shiver when their skin touched.

"Have you really ever played this game?"

"Uh….I may have tried it once, but I'm not a big fan."

Quinn laughed lowly. "We'll be fine. The twins talk tough, but they're not the best out there. They love to play, though, when we go to parties off-campus."

"Do you guys go out a lot?" Rachel had a funny picture in her head of the twins running through campus, with an exhausted Quinn lagging behind after a night of following them around.

"Nah, just every now and then. You?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, it's not like I have a dorm full of colleagues or anything. Santana picks us up some wine every now and then, but I haven't lived the red Solo cup life very often."

Quinn laughed again, as Cristina and Bobby celebrated a well-placed ping pong ball.

A few minutes later, as the twins were celebrating their victory, Rachel had a slightly wet ping pong ball in her hands.

"You go first," said Quinn with a smile. They were standing on parallel corners of the table.

Her first shot was way wide, and Bobby had to lunge to catch it. Quinn narrowly missed one of the middle cups with her shot.

"Buncha amateurs!" Bobby said teasingly.

Cris made her first shot, and Bobby missed his.

"Bottoms up," Quinn said, taking the ball out of the cup and dropping it the glass of water used for cleaning. She drained the beer in one gulp and fired a shot into one of the twins' cups.

Rachel pulled the other ball out of the cup, shook it to get the water off. The germophobe side of her was disgusted, a bit, but her competitive side was flaring up and she was bound and determined to prove a somewhat useful beer pong partner for Quinn.

She missed her shot, but it wasn't as wide as the last time, and the blonde managed to sink hers. But Cris and Bobby both got their balls into the cups, and so Rachel braved a swig of the beer. She could see Quinn smirking next to her, and forced it down.

It wasn't terrible, but it wasn't the best-tasting thing she had ever had. She could tolerate it, and found herself enjoying her second cup a little bit more when Bobby made another shot.

"Heating up," he said with a grin.

They were losing, one cup to four, and Rachel was bound and determined to catch up. Quinn missed her next shot, so she felt the pressure to start winning.

She the ball gripped tight, but her partner quickly tried to correct her.

"Time out," Quinn said with a laugh. She took a step over and gently grabbed Rachel's wrist. "You don't need your whole hand, there."

The little brunette felt a slight tingle at the touch as Quinn moved the ball in between her thumb and middle finger. "Here, keep it between these fingers and use your pointer finger for guidance." She moved her hand to underneath Rachel's elbow. "It's mostly in the elbow movement, so release the ball and the top of the arc and you'll get it."

"Yeah, just let your wrist follow through," said Bobby from across the table.

Rachel smiled. "You're helping the enemy?!"

He shrugged. "All in good fun."

"Just concentrate and you'll get it," added Cris, miming a shot herself.

So Rachel took a step back, softened her knees a bit, made sure her elbow was bent, pulled her arm back, stared down one of the middle cups, and…

It was _almost_ in. Bounced off the cup and out of play, where Cristina caught it with a sympathetic glance.

"You'll get it," she said.

Rachel made one shot before the game was over – Quinn made three total before Bobby and Cristina totally wiped them off the map. They shook hands, grinning, before embracing each other and jumping up and down in enthusiastic celebration. Rachel couldn't help but laugh – plus, the beer was starting to taste okay.

Rob and Ana faced them next round. They lost again, but not as easily, and Rachel made the ball into three cups this time.

Laughing, she sat back down with Quinn as the twins faced off with their sister and her boyfriend again.

"You're getting better!" said the blonde.

Rachel smiled. She could feel the beer warming her stomach. "I have a good coach."

"Nahh, you're just good at everything you do!"

The brunette flushed at the compliment. "Well…thanks!"

They split into different teams after that, and Rachel found herself on a team with Ana, then Cristina – and it was with Cris that she got her first win against Bobby and Rob.

They cheered as if they had just won the World Series.

After they had been outside a bit – and Rachel officially felt tipsy – they headed inside to start a few rousing rounds of old Nintendo games. Rachel was all right at these, and had a laser-like focus on the TV as she sat squished on the couch between Quinn and the twins. The blonde absentmindedly put her arm behind Rachel while she wasn't playing, which sent another happy tingle down the little brunette's spine.

A few minutes later, she decided to curl up her legs and rest against Quinn's shoulder while they prepared to race to the death on Mario Kart 64.

Before she knew it, it was after 1 a.m., and her eyes were growing heavy. Quinn caught her yawning, and elbowed her gently.

"You getting sleepy?" she asked as they handed their controllers over. Her hazel eyes looked tired – it had been a long day.

"Yeah…" Their faces were close, and Rachel marveled again at just how _pretty_ Quinn was. She was beautiful – and definitely more so when she was happy and at peace, like this.

They said their good nights to the others, who also were talking about turning in for the evening. Quinn headed upstairs to brush her teeth, and Rachel changed before following behind.

The beer had mostly worn off, and now she was just exhausted. Her lids looked heavy as she stared at herself in the mirror.

Back downstairs, Quinn was arranging a sleeping bag on the floor. She was in plaid pajama pants and a Cheerios t-shirt

Rachel hesitated. She didn't want to sleep down there, but it was only fair…

"You really don't have to, Quinn.."

The blonde girl shrugged and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Nah, it's all right. You've had a tough week."

"So have you!" Rachel said as she sat down on the guest room bed. "I've been dragging you around everywhere."

She shook her head. "Nah. I'm good, Rach."

The little brunette paused. "Well...there's probably enough room up here if you wanted to squeeze in with me?"

Quinn's gaze snapped up, and she gave Rachel a look that wasn't quite readable.

"I..." Rachel tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear and felt a heat rise in her cheeks. "I don't know about you, but I slept better when we slept together. A few weeks ago. It was...comforting." Her heart hammered. Why was she still talking?

Quinn still had that look. Rachel felt her cheeks grow even hotter.

"Sorry...I..."

"Don't apologize," said Quinn quietly. "I knew you needed comfort."

The little brunette nodded.

The blonde took a deep breath.

"I liked it, too," she said slowly. "But I don't know what that means...I'm not…really…a cuddler or anything…"

Rachel's heart hammered even faster. Quinn was still on the floor, looking so damn _cute_ in her t-shirt, and…_why_ was she thinking like this?

"Oh," was all she could say, as she heard someone thumping up the stairs and Bobby fiddling with the pull-out couch.

Quinn had confessed something private to her, which was a very rare thing. But…what…what did that mean for either of them?

What was even going on in her head right now?

They were still looking at each other, but not really looking – thinking, more than anything, until Quinn stood up, crossed to where Rachel was sitting on the bed, grabbed both of her hands tightly and leaned down to kiss her.

The brunette inhaled deeply, her breath catching in her throat as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her closer, not quite sure what she was doing but not wanting to stop, as their mouths parted briefly and met again, and again, and again until finally Quinn pulled back and Rachel broke her grip around her neck.

She sat, panting, still tilted forward, with Quinn bracing herself on the bed in front of her.

Their eyes met again, with some kind of passion or ferocity or _some_thing, and Rachel knew her mouth was hanging open and she probably looked so stupid –

"I don't know what this means," Quinn started, her voice low and urgent, and Rachel knew she needed to listen to every word, "And I don't know what I want to do or what you want to do, but for some reason just now that made sense and I don't regret it."

"M-me either…"

"I know things have been really messed up between us before, and I know you are going through a rough time right now," the blonde continued, "but…" she shook her head.

Rachel found her voice. "I don't know what this means, either. But…I think it's safe to say our feelings toward one another have been…changing these past few weeks. Whether it's seeing each other at our most vulnerable or just in a different light or…"

"Hey." Quinn stopped her again, gently. "Let's not…overanalyze it right now. We can figure it out, okay?"

She let the taller woman wrap her arms around her, tight, and plant a kiss on the top of her head before gently pulling back, heart still racing but not quite as fast, to look into those beautiful hazel eyes again.

Her mind was blank, mercifully – she would have kept herself up all night worrying if it was full of any thought, and she was so _tired_ but also so _awake_ and now she was scooting over to allow Quinn to lay down beside her, and wrap an arm around her, and –

Surprisingly enough, they were both asleep within minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for sticking with it, folks! Hope you have all been well. :)

* * *

Rachel woke up the next morning, with her bladder threatening to explode.

_That's the last damn time I drink beer_, she thought, feeling the inside of her extremely dry mouth with a wince.

Quinn was curled up on her side, blonde hair across her face, and Rachel's chest gave a funny twist as she padded out of the room and up the stairs to the bathroom.

The twins were sprawled out on the pull-out couch, and she was careful not to step too heavily as she headed upstairs.

She rubbed her temples as she sat down in the bathroom, the rush of what had happened before bed last night consuming her brain for a moment.

Quinn had kissed her - that was surprising in and of itself, but what was more surprising was that Rachel had found herself wanting to do the exact same thing, right before the blonde swooped in and -

-she was thinking _stopped my heart_, but that sounded cheesy.

Even if it was true.

There was no doubt their relationship had been changing in the past few weeks. That Rachel had been relying on Quinn, physically and emotionally, to get her through the most exhausting experience of her life.

That was over now. Thank God.

But where did that leave their friendship?

When she thought about that a few weeks ago, Rachel figured their interactions would be awkward, and eventually peter off again. Yet here they were, she thought as she washed her hands, hanging out in Columbus and apparently addressing some sort of unsolved sexual tension.

There were paper cups by the sink, so she filled one up and chugged it, then did it again for good measure.

She dried her hands and opened the door. Cris was standing there, rubbing her eyes, and gave Rachel a small smile before she entered the restroom.

Bobby was propped up on an elbow, checking his phone. He waved as she got down the stairs. She smiled and knelt down next to the bed.

"I'm sorry if I woke you two up," she whispered.

"Nah," he said softly. "Cristina had to pee, she just didn't want to get up. And when she gets up, I usually get up. I think it's a twin thing." He glanced down at his phone. "It's wicked early though. I might try to get some more sleep. You sleep okay last night?"

"Mmhmm. I'm usually an early riser, anyhow."

"So is Quinn," Cristina whispered, appearing behind her and sitting down next to her brother. " Well, she gets up before I do, anyhow. I'm surprised she's not out here right now making breakfast or something."

The mention of Quinn made Rachel's face hot, and her gaze dropped to her hands.

"Well," Cris amended with a smirk, "Unless she has Santana over." She scooted back under the covers and laid down. "Then she sleeps till noon."

Bobby whacked her. "Shh, don't talk about her like that. Wait until she's up so we can torture her!"

They giggled. Rachel forced a smile, still lost in her own thoughts.

Bobby sat up. "Tell you what, Rach. In the interest of full disclosure? And I hope you take this as a compliment."

"Uh..."

"I mean, we've known you for like 16 hours but I've got to say. And I think Cris would agree. I have _never_ seen Quinn look at Santana the way she looks at you. And I know they just mess around, but..."

Cristina sat back up. "She's never looked at _anyone_ the way she looks at you. I mean, even before I knew who you were really, I could tell that when she talked about you, it was something different."

Rachel was still looking down. "Well...we have a...complicated friendship."

The twins nodded.

"Yeah, but...I dunno girl, I think there may be something more there," said Cris.

The little brunette looked up, tentatively, at these two strangers who had nothing but honesty and friendliness in their eyes.

She thought of everything she and Quinn had been through together.

Or had brought upon each other.

And thought of the times when the frustration, anger, hurt or jealousy in the pit of her stomach felt like something more, felt like a very illogical and very confusing attraction.

"I...I think there is, too," she said quietly. "Maybe there's something more there."

Both pairs of brown eyes crinkled.

"Hell, that's good," Bobby whispered. "Complicated, I guess, but it's good."

She smiled back, tentatively.

"What time is it?" Cristina asked her twin, stretching.

"It's like 9:30, dude."

"Are you gonna go back to sleep?"

"Nah, probably not, not unless you are."

Cris shrugged. "Nah, I was thinking of making coffee or whatever."She looked at Rachel. "Want any?"

Rachel smiled. "I think I'm awake for now, definitely."

"Cool." the Italian girl swung her legs over the side of the bed and headed into the kitchen. Bobby and Rachel followed her in, and they sat around the little table, drinking coffee and playing with a deck of cards for a little while before they heard footsteps upstairs and the guest bedroom open downstairs.

Rachel tried to be as nonchalant as possible when she saw Quinn walk into the room, but one glance at the beautiful blonde made the coffee in her stomach feel like dead weight.

Cris and Bobby didn't know about the kiss, unless they had some sort of mind-reading twin power, and they seemed to be concentrating on looking at the now-abandoned card game instead of at Rachel or Quinn.

Ana was pulling boxes of cereal off of the top of the fridge, as Rob appeared from upstairs with the stool from the bathroom. He set it by the table and sat down, smiling sleepily.

There was really only room for four chairs at the table, but with Rob's stool and an extra folding chair on the side, there were seats for all of them. Quinn sat in the folding chair, directly across from Rachel, which left the seat right next to her open for Ana to squeeze in.

Rachel was suddenly torn between staring at the cereal and milk on the table, and trying to catch Quinn's eye. So, she ended up almost spilling a spoonful of Special K Red Berries all over the front of her shirt when her eyes briefly locked with the hazel ones.

Bobby and Cristina tried not to stare.

Quinn gave her the ghost of a smile, which Rachel happily returned, her heart soaring and pounding at the same time.

Bobby and Cris had a flight to catch at three. It wasn't even 11 yet, so they excused themselves to go fold up the couch and laze around. Ana took the bowls with a smile as Rob drained his coffee and went to bother the twins.

This left Rachel to sip her own coffee, which was now cold, as she tried to figure out what to do with the girl across from her.

"You need to be back at any time?"

Rachel put down her mug. "No, I don't think so. Dads are just expecting me sometime today."

"Same with my mom." Quinn stretched casually.

"We can go whenever you wish," said Rachel, not _really_ wanting the weekend to be over.

The hazel eyes studied her.

"Maybe…we can do something later this week?" Rachel offered, feeling suddenly uncomfortable at the bright gaze.

"Sure," said the blonde girl, smiling. "What would you like to do?"

The brunette shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, it would just probably be nice to hang out without my uterus's problems being the sole deciding factor for us hanging out.

Quinn laughed appreciatively. "Fair enough." She stood. "Well, I'm going to put some real clothes on and I guess we can head back north."

Rachel nodded. "Sounds good to me."

They packed up, rolled up the sleeping bag, Rachel made the bed and tried not to think too much about how she was sleeping with Quinn two hours ago and probably kissing her about eight and a half hours ago.

The Marchetti siblings and Rob gave them huge hugs and sent them on their way. Ana and the twins tried to give Rachel and Quinn snacks, pop, and food for their way home.

"It's not a far drive, really," said Quinn as Ana tried to foist a box of granola bars on them.

Another round of hugs, which was made awkward by their luggage, and they were back in the car and on the road.

Rachel now faced the daunting task of riding in the car with Quinn on the way back to Lima without putting her foot in her mouth or scaring her away by wanting to talk about her relationship. But now, she was curious about this relationship. And when Rachel Berry was curious about something, she tended to nag about things.

But, surprisingly, Quinn spoke up first.

"So, about last night."

Rachel was bobbing her head to a Lana Del Rey song, and this caught her off guard.

"Hm?"

"You know."

"Oh. Yeah."

Quinn folded her hands. "It, ah…well…it surprised me."

"Surprised _you?_ You're the one who kissed _me._"

"And you kissed me back."

"Well…yeah."

"So, you're happy I kissed you?" Rachel could feel those eyes on her.

"Um…yes? I think so?"

Quinn was quiet.

"Are you happy you kissed me?" the brunette fired back.

"Um…yes? I think so?" said the blonde, trying (and failing) to mimic Rachel's voice.

Rachel snorted.

"Insightful, Ms. Fabray."

"How about this question," said Quinn lightly. "Would you like me to kiss you again?"

The initial, internal result was a resounding _yes_, which surprised her because she had never really thought of kissing Quinn Fabray before. I mean, she _had_ thought about it, somewhere along the lines, but…

She knew those eyes were on her again, so she countered with, "well, would you let me kiss you instead?"

Quinn laughed. "Sure."

"Good," said Rachel. She looked over, and they locked eyes briefly. Rachel flushed and snapped her eyes back to the road.

She had – well, she didn't know how to quite describe it, was it a _crush_? How did she even define it? But she definitely _did_ want to kiss Quinn again, and spend more time together outside of Rachel needing to go to Columbus. She had enjoyed their time together so far, and felt that they were getting closer as friends – now, it seemed to be going down quite a different road. Especially since Bobby and Cristina seemed to think that Quinn had a crush on her, and possibly had for some time.

Every now and then, she found herself thinking about what the old Rachel Berry, the sophomore who wanted nothing more than to be a star, would think about her now. She wore more makeup, she was living in NYC with Kurt and Santana, she had gotten pregnant and then gotten an abortion, and now she was quite possibly on the verge of a romantic relationship with Quinn Fabray, who had basically tormented her throughout high school.

It was crazy, really, when she thought about it.

But what was life without a few surprises thrown in?


	11. Chapter 11

YOU GUYS. It has been SO LONG. I apologize for my absence. It's been crazy at work, and I've had a terrible case of writers' block.

I figured this was the best place to end it – with hope for the future. There always is for Faberry, eh?

Be well, my friends. Until next time.

Raggy

* * *

Quinn wasn't quite sure where to go with this thing…whatever it was, after all.

But she figured dinner was a good place to start.

So, that Thursday, she found herself puzzling over what kind of outfit to wear to a dinner with Rachel. They weren't going anywhere fancy, just to a Thai restaurant that had good vegetarian/vegan options. And she didn't want to appear like she was trying too hard, or like a bum.

It wasn't a date, per se, they had just decided to do dinner and see what happened from there. Rachel had already insisted on paying since she felt like she was in some sort of debt to Quinn. Quinn reluctantly agreed after she realized Rachel would run her into the ground until she agreed.

And then there was the matter of everything she had been feeling lately. After she had so impulsively kissed Rachel –who had _enjoyed_ it, she reminded herself – things were definitely awkward. More awkward than they always had been, at least.

She sighed, pulled a polka-dot dress out of her closet, and frowned at herself in the mirror.

* * *

Rachel drummed her fingers nervously on the steering wheel as she headed out of the neighborhood where her dads lived.

She had undressed and redressed herself about 15 times before finally realizing how late she was going to be if she didn't hurry it up.

_Did I ever change clothes that many times when I was dating Finn or Brody?_ She wondered, idly, as she squinted at herself in the mirror.

Quinn always looked nice, was always put together, even after her womb was the size of a small watermelon and after she was stuck in a wheelchair. And Rachel was nothing if she wasn't competitive—_come on_, she had to look good for this date.

Was it a date?

She slammed on her brakes as the stop sign suddenly jumped out at her.

_Phew_.

Did she put on deodorant?

She thought she did, but decided to crank up the A/C anyhow.

She was nervous for some reason.

Well, she _knew_ the reason, and since Rachel Berry was Rachel Berry, she had spent the last few days overanalyzing every interaction she had ever had with Quinn that might have meant something.

The fight before she and Finn planned to get married. The make-up conversation after. The slap after prom. The nose job fiasco and subsequent duet. The help with writing "Get It Right." The Glee club picture in the yearbook. Rachel's need to pull Quinn back into Glee Club when she didn't want to be a part of it.

What a strange relationship they had.

And maybe she hadn't realized it…all this time…it wasn't jealousy and animosity, was it?

She pulled into the parking lot several minutes later, smoothed her hair (though it didn't need it) before checking her phone (just in case Quinn called) and stalling (so she wasn't early, but rather right on time) before walking in.

The blonde was at the hostess's podium, reserving them a table. It wasn't too crowded, and the hostess grabbed a couple of menus as Quinn turned around to look for Rachel—who was just coming up behind her. They almost collided.

"Hi!" Rachel said breathlessly, hesitating before leaning in for a quick hug. Quinn looked—_great_—and she held her tongue before she blurted out how nice Quinn's boobs looked in that dress.

She settled with smiling as they followed their hostess back to the table.

The first few minutes were casual—they discussed the weather, a bit of news and chatted idly as the waiter got their drinks.

But it was inevitable, and conversation turned to their relationship after they ordered food.

"It's a good thing I bought those train tickets," Quinn said evenly.

"Oh?"

"Just...we won't always be a few minutes away from each other, since school is starting up again soon. But the train ride really isn't that bad. Maybe we can work out a schedule to come see each other..."

Rachel smiled, blushing a little as she realized that Quinn wanted to visit her next year.

"You're always welcome in New York," she said. "Kurt and Santana would love to see you."

"And I know Cris and Bobby would be happy to see you again," the blonde replied. "You liked them?"

"Oh, of course!"

"Good." Quinn grinned coyly over a sip of water. "I would...like to spend time together next year, if possible. I got so caught up in things this year that I didn't get time to like I wanted to."

"I did too," Rachel sighed. "Relationships and a bitchy dance teacher and getting used to the city. But sophomore year will be about my studies and staying in touch with friends. I'll make new ones, of course, but I drifted apart from too many of our old friends last year."

"I hear that."

Rachel cocked her head. "Even now, before...before this summer and how much time we've spent together...you really wanted to come visit me?"

"Of course I did. I did mean to. I should have made it more of a priority. Should have made...you a priority." She locked those beautiful hazel eyes onto Rachel's. "You're important to me, you know. You always have been-even if I didn't always regard your importance as a good thing, you have always affected me. I think I wasted most of last year by not continuing to grow our friendship."

"It's a two-way street," Rachel mused. "You were the one who ended up using that train ticket, not me." She blushed. "I'm sorry. That had to have been a lot of money."

Quinn shrugged. "Thank my dad," she said, with a gleam in her eye. "He's been very generous with his checkbook since Mom kicked him out."

Rachel wasn't sure what to say to this, so she just laughed appreciatively and stirred her iced tea.

"I really like this restaurant," she said after a moment. "I'm glad you picked it."

Quinn's eyes lit up a bit. "Really? Good, I must admit I don't have much of a good radar for vegan-friendly restaurants."

"Have you ever been here?"

"Nope, I actually don't think I've had much Thai food."

"…really?"

"Mmhmm. We usually stuck to Chinese if we were doing takeout. Might as well try something new, huh? Besides, I looked online and it seemed to have a lot of good options for you."

Rachel smiled. "I could have found something to eat anywhere else, you know."

"Sure, but you might as well eat a good meal while you're in my care. Not just lettuce and tofu or whatever vegans eat. I'll make sure to have something besides Goldfish crackers and Hot Pockets when you come to visit. And I'll hide the extra stash of beef jerky that Bobby keeps in our room so you don't have to look at it."

"I appreciate it," Rachel snorted. "And when you come to visit, I'll make sure we have enough to sustain an omnivore. Kurt will be delighted. He gets cranky when all I have are vegan snacks in the apartment."

"I think we have some good vegan restaurants around campus," mused Quinn. "You know, for those hippie-dippie types."

"I am _not—"_ Rachel began, stopping when Quinn started laughing, as carefree as Rachel had ever seen her.

"Just for that, you have to take me to every vegan restaurant in a ten-mile radius of Yale."

"You're an expensive date, Berry."

"You're paying for the best, Fabray."

Quinn scoffed, but her eyes were warm, and Rachel was giddy, and they were _flirting_ again, she was flirting with Quinn Fabray, whose laugh, once so rare, fell out of her lips easily, and Rachel had a feeling that maybe she was the one who made that laugh come out, and she wasn't sure she had ever felt this way about anyone before.

Where the hell did this even come from, she thought, as she and Quinn just stared at each other for a minute and grinned like fools.

But that didn't matter—what mattered was where they were going, and that was something that Rachel was all too keen on finding out.

"So…we'll visit each other this summer more, right? Even before the school year starts?"

"Of course," came the blonde's reply. "We have, like…a month. I think I can work you in before then."

"Well, I'd appreciate it, your highness," Rachel sneered.

"When are you free next?"

"Uh…let's see..tomorrow…all weekend…the week after…except for my hair appointment…"

"Hair appointment, eh? You getting it all chopped off now?"

The brunette shook her head. "That is _so_ stereotypical of you, Fabray. But you should have gone first, since you seem to have, uh…"

"Switched teams first?"

"Yep, since you slept with Santana a few months ago, I say you should apply for your lesbian card before me."

"_Now_ who's stereotyping?" the blonde hummed. "Who says just because I slept with her means I'm gay at all? I'd have to _like_ girls before I would start labeling myself."

"And do you?" Rachel asked with a smirk, her heart pounding now with the energy that was flowing through her body. She slowly inched her hand across the table, aiming for the pale ones across from her.

"I wouldn't say I like _girls_," Quinn said with a smile as she folded her arms. "But there may be one particular one I fancy. Just the one."

Rachel drummed her outstretched hand across the table. "Well, that makes two of us who must be a little on the queer side."

The blonde leaned forward, her hands slowly covering the brunette's.

"Well. Guess you're right."

"Same time tomorrow, then?"

"Absolutely."

###


End file.
